No One Lives in Cabin 2
by NightChild16
Summary: Set between books 2 and 4, Percy and Annabeth aren't the only campers shocked when Chiron announces the new camper really belongs Cabin 2. No one stays in Hera's Cabin...right?
1. 8 Years Ago

(Eight Years Ago)

_Hera looked down on the mortal world and sighed. Sometimes she wished she could escape Olympus and live among the mortals for a few years, until Zeus grew to miss her enough that he'd come to find her and beg her to return. Alas, it did not seem likely he would come even if she could leave. The goddess felt a small tug at the hem of her robes and when she looked down was greeted by a warm gaze from eyes identical to her own. _

_ "Hello Aricia, my love." She said softly and lifted the child in to her arms._

_ "Hello Mother." Aricia, daughter of Hera and Hera alone greeted her mother lovingly; holding on to her waist tight for both mother and child knew this may be the final embrace they shared._ _ This child, like Hephaestus had been the product of pathogeneses, born without the blood of the unfaithful Zeus running in her veins. Unlike her elder brother though, Aricia was flawless, for Aphrodite had been in a pleasant mood the day of her conception and had blessed Queen Hera's baby to be as lovely as her own daughters. Zeus however, had cursed the infant to be only half a god since, rather than granting her immortality like Hephaestus possessed. And with his spite, Zeus banished the child that was his wife's yet not his own from Olympus on the eve of her fifth birthday._

_ "I don't want you to go." Hera whispered, stroking her child's dark brown hair, falling like the finest silk in between her slender white fingers. "I would keep you here on Olympus with me for all eternity if it was in my power."_

_ "I understand Mother." _

_ "Take this with you, so Chiron, the trainer of heroes will know who claims you when you eventually make your way to Half-Blood Hill." _

_ Hera put an amulet around her daughter's neck. On it held a silver peacock feather about an inch long._

_ "Majesty, it is time."_

_ Hera turned to see Hermes, messenger of the gods waiting patiently to take Aricia away. The goddess held tightly for a moment more before placing a kiss on the child's head. "Be strong Aricia, never let them break you." She knelt down and let the child slip from her arms._

_ "I love you Mother." Aricia was trying her best not to cry. She hated crying in front of others, because her mother did as well. Aricia wanted to be as strong as the goddess who bore her. _

_ "I love you too."_ _ Hera admitted. She had not said that in millenniums. Not to her other children, and especially not to her faithless husband. "Hermes, make sure you bring her someplace safe."_

_ "Of course." Hermes took the little one's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry child, the mortal world is not so bad."_

_ Hera watched them disappear, waiting until her child could no longer see her before she allowed herself to cry. "Be safe." She whispered aloud, but no one was there anymore to listen._


	2. Aricia

"Hey! Percy wait up!" Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon heard Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena calling from the doorway of Cabin 6.

Percy watched as Annabeth's blonde hair bounced against the back of her bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He found himself hoping those sharp gray eyes of hers would light up when she looked at him and blushed a bit.

"Whoa, you've been getting your butt whooped by the wood nymphs again?" Annabeth asked the moment she came close enough to see his face. "You're cheeks are all red, I thought you didn't have foot racing until…"

Embarrassed, Percy cut Annabeth off before she finished. "Uhhh Chiron wants us to go meet him in the Big House." He told her. "ASAP." He added, hoping she wouldn't ask him about his red cheeks again.

"Oh, okay then." She shrugged and waved back to one of the other Athena campers who'd she'd been talking with before she saw Percy.

The pair began to walk together side by side. Percy wondered if Annabeth would rip his head off if he tried to hold her hand…

"What do you think Chiron wants?" Annabeth asked, fiddling with the multiple clay beads on her necklace.

"Oh uhhh…." Percy muttered. "No clue, he didn't say."

"Maybe he'll, you know have a quest for us." Annabeth suggested, but she didn't sound too hopeful about the possibility.

Percy saw her arm move a bit, as if she were tempted to touch the grey steak of hair she kept hidden, a remainder of the time the Titan Atlas forced her to hold up the world. The son of the Sea God just really hoped she didn't regret her decision not to join the Hunters of Artemis like Thalia had.

Mr. D was lounging in a giant Roman style couch outside of the Big House, a huge bowl of endlessly refilling grapes at his side while he flipped through one of his wine magazines. When he saw Percy his eyes lazily rolled up and a deep chuckle escaped from his belly.

"Well, well, _well, _hello you two."

Percy felt sick, Mr. D was never happy to see him unless he was about to give some unpleasant news. "Good morning Mr. D." He said, not letting his voice betray his nervousness.

"Well, Mr. Johnson it seems as if you aren't the only camp celebrity!" He said with a laugh. "You must have been enjoying your time without Thalia here, wouldn't want a child of Zeus to outshine you?"

Percy tried not to absolutely lose it on Mr. D, since despite the tiger print shirt and bloodshot eyes, the guy was a _god_ after all, and capable of blasting him to dust. He felt a quick pressure in his hand, and when he looked down he saw it was Annabeth. For a brief moment, she had held his hand!

"Ah! Percy, Annabeth good you are here!" Chiron stepped out of the entrance to the Big House, his fur all shaggy and worn as if he hadn't slept the night before all that well. "Wonderful, Silena has arrived as well."

"Chiron, is this a cabin leader meeting?" Annabeth asked, pulling out a notebook from the pocket of her jean shorts. She opened to a dog-eared page and frowned. "I don't have anything marked for today."

"No, no, no my dear, Silena is here because….well because…."

"Oh Chiron, do let me be the one to…how does one say it? Burst their bubbles?" Mr. D turned to Annabeth and Percy. "You see, Silena was the only one truly asked to aid this…_situation _but Chiron _insisted_ you two brats hear the news as well."

"Me?" Silena asked. "Wait, why me?"

Percy didn't want to admit it, but he had been thinking the same thing. Silena was great and all, defiantly one of the stronger and nicer Aphrodite kids, but she'd never really been in a _perilous _situation like Percy and Annabeth had numerous times.

"We need to speak inside." Chiron said. "Mr. D?"

Mr. D waved at him impatiently. "I do believe you can handle this without my old friend." With that he returned to his bowl of grapes.

"Very well. Percy, Annabeth, Silena, please follow me."

"Do you guys know what this is about?" Silena whispered to the other two as they followed Chiron. "I mean, it can't be anything dangerous if they asked me to come right?"

Percy felt bad for Silena, since she felt like she didn't make any contributions to the camp. Sure, she wasn't the best fighter, but she was still a whole lot better than the majority of her siblings. Annabeth smiled and tried to offer something reassuring, but Percy wasn't really listening.

"Now heroes, I must ask you one thing before we continue." Chiron stopped in front of a closed door. "That you must all swear to be silent until I make this public."

"Sure Chiron, of course we will." Percy promised.

"Very well." Chiron stepped forward and opened the door that led into a small room with only an old card table and a few chairs to sit in.

Right away Percy noticed that on one sat a skinny form curled up as small as possible in the farthest chair. It was a girl.

"Aricia?" Chiron said softly. "It's alright child, you're safe now."

The three demigods watched as the girl lifted her head to reveal the widest and brownest pair of eyes Percy had ever seen. They were almost as impressive as Annabeth's, but only _almost_. The girl was wearing a torn blue and white striped sports rugby and where skin could be seen, the girl had super white arms, like she hadn't let them in the sun her whole life.

"Aricia, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Silena Beauregard. "

"Hello." The girl, Aricia said politely before her eyes began to water over. "W-where's my satyr?"

Chiron sighed sadly. "I am sorry my dear, but…"

"It wasn't Grover!" Annabeth and Percy exclaimed at once.

"No it was not, thanks the gods." Chiron reassured them. "But still a loss all the same." Chrion bent down and leaned in close to Annabeth. "She is very shaken up, her journey to the camp was almost as tragic as your own my dear. Maybe you can ease her fears for a few moments while I speak to the others?"

"Of course Chiron." Annabeth said and went over to take the seat besides the new camper.

Chiron motioned for Silena and Percy to follow him back out of the room. "Now, she has been claimed already, which I will get to in a moment. However, your mother Aphrodite, though this is not her child, has made a special request you watch over her."

"My mom?" Silena asked. "She isn't my sister, but Mom still…?"

Chiron rubbed his head. "It is very confusing to me as well, though I have a theory."

"Wait, so who is her godly parent then Chrion, if it isn't Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

Chiron took a deep breath, nervous almost. He seemed like Zeus was about to strike him down. "Percy, Silena, the problem is that Aricia has been claimed by Hera."

"WHAT?" Percy cried. "But Chiron isn't that impossible?"

He thought of cold and empty Cabin 2 that was only there to honor the Queen of the Gods. Hera was the Goddess of Marriage, so she wouldn't have any demigod children, right? Chiron put his fingers to his lips urgently to signal for complete silence.

"It seems, that Aricia was born the same way Hephaestus was, through Hera and Hera alone. That would technically make her only half a god, since she has no father, mortal nor immortal. Apparently, Zeus refused to allow her to stay. " He looked at Silena. "However, it is clear that unlike her older brother, Aricia was not cast out for bad looks. Your mother, Silena, blessed the baby and thus she is special to Aphrodite."

"So…so what am I supposed to do?" Silena asked, bewildered.

"Aricia has full knowledge of who she is, but thankfully is not as stubbornly proud as her mother to march into Cabin 2. Since Aphrodite had a part in her…creation, it would be within the camp rules if you were to take her back with you to Cabin 10."

"So, we're hiding her?" Percy asked.

"For now, we must. Zeus must have planned on her never living this long, let alone making it to Half-Blood Hill. When he learns she is here, there may be trouble if too many know who she is."

Chiron sighed again and looked back in to the room. "Well you two, it's time to try to begin our rouse."


	3. Cabin 10

Aricia fiddled with her silver pendant, the one her mother had given her as a parting gift eight years ago. Annabeth was trying her best to make her feel better, but all she wanted to do was sleep for a few hours, or a few days.

"So, how old are you?"

Aricia thought for a moment. "I think…I think I am 13."

Had she been on Earth for eight years already? She remembered only a few years back, the last foster home she had been dumped in. It wasn't that she had been a troubled kid, in fact thanks to being the daughter of Hera, Aricia seemed to bring happiness and harmony to the homes she was assigned. However, it seemed tragedy struck everyone who came to love her as a member of the family.

Chiron, Percy and Silena all came back in and so Annabeth immediately went to Percy and pulled him out of the room to find out what he had just learned. Everyone heard Annabeth scream in shock at the news before she quickly regained composure.

Aricia felt herself wanting to cry, but she held it in as her mother had taught her. Instead she clasped her hand around her necklace until it bit into her skin. "So, where am I going?" She asked at last. "I mean, I know my mother's cabin is not an option, but please, _please_ don't make me go in one of my brothers' cabins.

Percy thought of what the Ares cabin would do if they got their mean, meaty hands on Aricia. The images he came up with weren't pretty. Sure, this was a daughter of Hera, but Percy had a feeling she wouldn't be able to handle a dozen Ares kids. Hephaestus' cabin probably wouldn't have minded, but she still wouldn't have fit in with those skinny white arms of hers.

Silena sat down next to Aricia and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Hey listen, you're going to come to Cabin 10 for now. You're way pretty enough to fit in as one of us, and no one will be the wiser that you aren't Aphrodite's daughter."

Aricia knew the goddess of love had blessed her so that she would not be ugly like her older brother had been. She had always been grateful for that blessing, and so she thought that maybe living with Silena wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay." She said at last. Aricia didn't want to speak much at the moment, the shock of watching the kindly satyr sent to protect her be maimed and die for her was too much to handle. "I…I want to…"

All Aricia wanted to do was send an Iris message to Hera, let her mother know she was safe. But that of course was impossible. She wondered how often these three demigods got to see their parents, if they ever got to talk to them face to face.

"C'mon Aricia, let's go get you a bunk and then go to dinner." Silena said kindly. She felt bad for the girl, it didn't seem fair that Zeus got to punish demigods like Percy and Aricia, for even Hera and Poseidon when he always was having affairs with mortals.

"Annabeth, Percy, you two should go get yourselves ready for dinner. Don't forget; capture the flag is tonight as well." Chiron announced and gently ushered Percy and Annabeth out.

Silena and Aricia stood up and followed behind them. Annabeth and Silena explained some features of the camp to Aricia; the rock wall, lake, forest, and the stables. They made their way to the cabins, and both girls noticed Aricia look up at Cabin 2 longingly, like her mother was waiting inside with cookies like Sally Jackson always was for Percy.

"If I run up there really fast…" Aricia said softly. "Can I grab a pomegranate off the vine?"

Silena and Annabeth exchanged a strained look. Both girls wanted to give her this one small kindness, but they didn't think Chiron would approve. "Go ahead." Silena said at last. "But be quick."

Grateful, Aricia ran over and plucked a ripe pomegranate from one of the vines that grew along the walls of Cabin 2. While she was gone Silena and Annabeth launched into a discussion over what they had just learned.

"Hera, _Hera_ of all people having a demigod?" Annabeth exclaimed quietly. "Zeus probably punished her worse than the time he hung her from the sky with weight tied to her ankles when she tried to trick him. I can only _imagine_ wha- -"

"Shh…she's coming back." Silena warned. "She looks happier now, I'll say that."

Aricia returned with a few splotches of juice on her chin. Silena, who sort of had a neat-freak tendency wrinkled her nose, but swiftly let the matter go. The daughter of love wondered what it must have been like to have Hera as a mother. She knew of course, that Hera was the patroness of married woman and children and families so Aricia had probably been well loved at least.

Annabeth of course, knew tactically how to get such information without seeming so blunt. "So Aricia, what was being born on Olympus like?"

Annabeth Chase had been sent to her father by Athena in a golden cradle. In some ways, her birth from Athena wasn't too different from the way Aricia had been born. Having been to Olympus before, Annabeth could see that Aricia looked a lot like Hera did with her pale arms and big brown eyes. Aricia' hair was darker though, more blackish than brown.

"It was beautiful there." Aricia said at last. "But of course it was beautiful it was _Olympus. _I only can recall my final year there because I was five was I was exiled, but I remember my mother, remember her holding me." Aricia smiled sadly. "I remember the other goddesses were kind to me, Artemis and Hestia especially because they took on younger appearances than the others did."

"What about our mothers?" Annabeth asked gently. "Were they kind?"

Aricia chuckled. "Aphrodite thought me her own personal, living doll. She always enjoyed dressing me in different outfits or putting my hair in new ways. I remember she was so beautiful, that she wanted me to see the beauty in everything and feel loved because in the end, love would be what mattered most. And Athena, well Athena had more important things than noticing me on her agenda. But when she did, I remember she spoke to me like I was three times me age, like she expected me to understand her."

"And could you?" Annabeth pressed.

"Oh gods hardly ever." Aricia laughed. "But still, it was nice to be talked to."

` Silena tried to imagine being a toddler among the gods, who at times could be 20 feet tall. Judging from how his children acted, she didn't think growing up with Ares would be much fun.

"Alright, well this is Cabin 10." Silena announced, pointing to her home. "Just be prepared for all your new 'brothers and sisters' to swarm you. Most of them are harmless; just stick near me since I'm the cabin leader okay?"

"Okay." Aricia said nervously. "Hey Silena, would you mind calling me Ari instead of my full name? I mean, it may tip people off that I'm really not….well from _around_ this world."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Aricia is way too Greek, even though it's a pretty name. " She checked her wristwatch and scowled. "Got to go guys! Good luck Ari!" Annabeth gave Aricia a pat on her back. "You'll be fine."

When it was just Silena and Aricia, Silena reached over at last and wiped the few splotches of juice from the younger girl's chin and made sure she looked okay. Her clothes were ripped, and that was going to be noticed, but Silena intended to let the others know Aricia had had a tough time getting to the camp.

"Take a deep breath, remember you're a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty and think you're the gift to mankind." Silena joked.

"Okay." Aricia said, letting out a long breath. "Wait, do I need to make up a last name?"

Silena shook her head. "No, no one will ask you that don't worry."

"Let's go then." Aricia smiled widely, and for a moment Silena wished this girl actually was her sister.

Together they walked into Cabin 10 where everyone seemed to be impatiently waiting for Silena to return so they could eat. "Alright guys listen up, this is Ari." She said and gently urged Aricia to step further in the cabin.

Immediately all the Aphrodite kids appraised Aricia. Some scowled at her poor appearance while others noted she was a pretty girl. Silena put a protective hand on Aricia's shoulder. "She had a hard time coming here, when most of us had it pretty easy. She lost her satyr so I expect all of you to make her feel welcome!" There were murmurs in response to Silena's order to show that they understood. Silena smiled. "Okay, now does anyone have some extra clothes they're willing to share?"

A few of the older girls came forward and piled clothes in to Aricia's arms. There were jeans, skirts, t-shirts, blouses, dresses, more clothes than Aricia had owned in her life. "Thank you." She said graciously. "You all are very kind."

"Alright, well go get changed and then we'll go to dinner." Silena told her. She looked at the clothing and chuckled. 'Hold on." She went to her drawer and pulled out a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. "Wear this." She took most of the clothes from Aricia except a pair of dark blue jeans and a clean pair of socks and sneakers.

Aricia went in to the bathroom and quickly stripped off her old, damaged clothes. Her body legs were covering in burn marks from the Fury, the newest creature Zeus had asked to try to destroy her. She gingerly touched one to see how it was healing and winced in pain as it seared her fingertips. At least these would heal better than the wounds from the Hellhounds had. She changed quickly and fixed her hair before meeting the others for dinner.

Clean and better dressed, Silena noticed that Aricia looked happier now, there was a bit of a glow even to her face. "Let's go to dinner."

Aricia sat down at the table with all the other Aphrodite kids once they reached the building. On one side Silena was next to her, and on the other a dark haired girl with almond shaped eyes who didn't appear to thrilled to have another sibling. The others asked her bits and pieces about her life; where was she from, her age and if she had broken anyone's heart yet.

When her table stood to make an offering to the gods in the fire, Aricia took a thick slice of brisket and bowed her head over the fire. "Aphrodite." She said aloud, well her mind and heart whispered, "_Hera._"

She saw Annabeth waving to her from her own table and waved back. She noticed Percy was eating alone, since he was Poseidon's only claimed demigod child, but still he looked as happy as everyone else was. "Move it along." The unfriendly girl hissed from behind her.

Aricia went back and slid next to Silena again. Since no one else was really paying attention she leaned in and whispered, "We are in New York, right?" when Silena nodded, Aricia felt herself pale.

"Why? What's wrong?" Silena asked.

"Well, umm… the thing is that when Hermes left me in the mortal world he left me in Boston."

Silena threw her head back and began to laugh. "Well, you won't find many sports fan in Cabin 10, but I wouldn't suggest walking around in a Red Sox jersey okay?"

Aricia chuckled, she wasn't a baseball fan. She liked hockey though, and hoped they'd allow her to at least hang one Bruins poster among the many super model photos the covered Cabin 10. From the front of the hall Chiron pounded one of his hooves for attention.

"Heroes, as some of you are aware we have a new arrival!" He looked over at the Aphrodite kids. "I hope you make Ari feel welcome, and show her how this camp works. To push on, tonight is capture the flag!"The entire camp erupted in to cheers. Once the noise died down Chiron continued, "Now Athena holds the flag currently," More cheers. "But tonight we shall see if they can hold it."

There were a few offhanded threats and jibes from the Ares cabin, but mostly everyone was laughing. Silena nudged Aricia. "We're sided with Annabeth and Percy tonight. Do you have any armor or weapon?"

"I have this." Aricia pointed to her pendant. "But I'm going to need some armor."

"I'll ask Charlie to make you some for tonight, and then tomorrow you can go talk with him about your own set."

"Thanks."

The campers filed outside and got in to their teams. Aricia looked in awe at all the weapons, shields and helmets. She'd never seen anything like this before, and it intrigued her. Her cabin mates and herself joined the Athena cabin, plus the Apollo cabin who had allied themselves with the blue team.

"Alright guys let's hit them hard and hit them fast! I want to pulverize these guys before they even have their swords drawn!" Annabeth bellowed.

The blue team cheered, even Aricia who had been dressed in loosely fitted armor by one of the big Hephaestus boys. She wanted to kick some red team butt, and felt adrenaline rushing through her veins. She never before had gotten to test what she'd learned on trained fighters before, and wanted to see how she matched up.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked her, jumping down from the rock she'd been standing on.

Aricia smiled. "Absolutely."


	4. Capture the Flag and other challenges

The game began with the low bellow of a horn that vibrated through the forest. Aricia fiddled with her necklace as her team swiftly began moving through the forest. She didn't want to reveal it's true identity right away, she wanted to wait.

As she ran, she ducked under branches, letting the thrill of the possible battles to come. Annabeth was only a few paces in front of her, shouting orders to come of the other blue players who broke away from the group to their assignments.

"Ari, go with Silena to the clearing and you can guard there."

"Alright!" Aricia followed Silena and two other Apollo kids Annabeth picked to where she had been instructed.

"We're border patrol, so our job is to make sure no one get past us alright?" The Apollo boy next to her told her.

"Umm..okay." Aricia stared, she knew Apollo was good looking but she wasn't prepared for his sons to be almost as handsome. This one was tall and tan, his black hair sticking out from his helmet.

"Hey wait! Where's your weapon?" The boy asked, looking to see if she was hiding it behind her back. "Listen, if the Ares cabin comes this way you're going to be dead meat if you're unarmed."

"I have one." Aricia said firmly and tapped the silver peacock feather.

"Here they come!" Silena shouted. "Get ready!"

In one swift movement Aricia reached up and pulled the feather completely off the chain. "_Atrophos!"_ She hissed and immediately the feather sprung into a shield almost three feet tall by two feet wide that resembled a large feather. On the inside there was a sheath, and from it Aricia pulled a rubis that sang to life as it was freed in to her hands.

"Whoa…" The Apollo boy said. "Sick, now let's kick some big ugly butt!"

Four Ares kids, led by Clarisse came in to view. Aricia winced, they looked _just_ like their father and it brought shivers of disgust running down her spine. Clarisse took one look at Aricia and laughed cruelly. "So, this is the new little worm? Should you be filing your nails or something? You don't belong on the battle field twerp."

Silena shot a nervous glance at Aricia, knowing that the Hera part of the girl wouldn't do well if the insults got much worse. "C'mon Clarisse, when are you going to stop picking on the new kids? If you want to pick a fight, pick on me."

The Ares kids all began to laugh at her. Silena _hated_ that everyone laughed at Aphrodite and her children because they weren't battle loving death machines. No one laughed at Demter's kids like that! She gripped her sword in her hands, waiting for one of them to make their move.

"Hey ugly! Come and get me!" Aricia hollered, not liking these ugly dogs picking on Silena. Sure, the older girl could have probably handled herself just fine, but Aricia hated her older brother Ares, and wanted to throw his kids around a bit.

"Huh, so the little worm wants to play?" Clarisse grinned and brushed her stringy brown hair away from her piggy eyes. "Step aside Barbie."

Silena stepped in front of Clarisse, the bigger girl's electric spear mere inches from her face. Everyone knew who the better fighter was, and if she chose, Clarisse could run Silena through right then and there. "Leave her alone." She said firmly.

"Or what?" Clarisse jabbed Silena on her side with the spear, turning her numb instantly. "You dumb Barbie dolls have no business on the battle field." She sneered and walked closer to Aricia. "You're next." She threatened.

Aricia saw Silena go down and snapped, after losing the satyr today, she was sick of watching bullies and monsters hurt people who tried to help her. Before Clarisse realized what was happening, she felt Aricia's shield crash against her.

"Wah—you rotten little!" Clarissa stabbed her spear, narrowly missing taking off Aricia's left ear. "I'm going to kill you!" She saw an opening and jabbed again.

Aricia heard her sleeve rip and when Clarisse pulled back she felt the sting of the spear slice her arm open. "Ah!" She yelped as the electricity flew through her arm forcing her to drop her shield.

The Ares kids cheered, and hollered, waiting for blood. Clarisse lifted her by the front of her shirt a few inches off the ground and got right in her face. "You got a lot of nerve, but now look at you! Those big brown eyes of yours make you look like a scared little baby cow!"

Aricia used her legs to try and kick the spear from Clarisse's grasp, but her legs were too short. She still had her sword in her hands and slashed viciously.

"Nice try." Clarisse dropped her spear and reeled back to deliver the worst blow Aricia had ever felt to her arm. The bones in her arm snapped and she let out a scream that only urged Clarisse on. She let her fist connect again with Aricia's stomach.

The Apollo brothers were trying to fend off the other Ares kids but they were outnumbered and Silena was doing her best just to get back on her feet. "You stupid Aphrodite dolls are the most worthless demigods around, even worse than Percy Jackson! But hey, you should some guts taking me on, so I'll make this quick…." Clarisse bent down and picked up her spear again.

"Not so fast Clarisse!"

Annabeth and about a dozen over blue team members bursts from the tree line and poured into the clearing. "Didn't you bumble bullies hear the horn? Blue team already won! So let her go!"

"Stay out of this wise girl." Clarisse growled and looked back at Aricia. "Say your prayers baby cow, little calf…"

_Smash!_

Aricia slammed her helmet as hard as she could against Clarisse's skull. Roaring in pain, the big girl dropped her and Aricia swiftly rolled out of the way of Clarisse's huge feet. While the other blue team campers quickly made work of beating back the other three Ares campers.

Annabeth put herself between Clarisse and Aricia and sneered. "You lose Clarisse, you know I can take you out all by myself, not to mention your back up is gone and mine is fully functional."

With a glare that could light the forest on fire Clarisse gave a frustrated yell of defeat and threw down her shield. She pointed a pudgy finger at Aricia. "Wait until your bodyguards aren't around Calf and then we'll see how long you last!"

She stormed in to the forest, her siblings following behind her as they all yelled threats back at the other campers. Silena lay there one her back trying to wiggle her toes, but she still had feeling in her lower half. She had been useless…again. What would Hera have done if she had failed so completely Aricia had been killed? What would Aphrodite do to her?

Silena didn't have time to worry about anything for long, because she blacked out. While unconscious she saw her mother, or at least it _had_ to be Aphrodite because the woman was so beautiful. "Hello dear, I'm glad to see you're still alive."

Silena ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry Mother."

"Oh? No need to be dear, you are after all my only child who bothers to fight. I wish more of your siblings were like you really." Aphrodite admitted.

The compliment made Silena glow with pride. "Our cabin may get some respect since Aricia managed to knock Clarisse around before she got in over her head."

Aphrodite chuckled. "Perhaps. Just be a bit more careful dear; Hera's wrath will be uncontrollable I'm afraid if her little girl is killed."

"Mother, did you really help create Aricia? Is that even possible?"

"It's true that I blessed the baby so she wouldn't be misshapen. I don't like it when babies are thrown off mountains." She wrinkled her nose, since after all Hephaestus was her husband. "And she was a good sport for those few years I was able to dress her up! It seemed only fair that if Hera couldn't claim her publically, I could pretend to. I knew you'd take good care of her, to prove my children can do more than just look amazing and dress stylish."

"Silena? Come on you need to have more ambrosia!" Annabeth's insistent voice broke through the dream and forced Silena back to reality.

"Uhgg…feels like I took a shot to the head from a pegasi." Silena groaned and sat up. "Is Aric….I mean, is Ari okay?"

"Yeah, Percy is giving her some ambrosia right now to heal up her arm. I can't believe she tried to take on Clarisse! Well, I mean Percy did his first day too but he's the son of one of the Big Three!"

"Well, she's the daughter of Goddess numero uno." Silena joked softly. "And if Hera is anything like the myths, when Aricia lets loose, people better run and hide once she has some training under her belt."

"Agreed, she'll be a good fighter one day if she survives long enough to learn something." Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps next time Annabeth, she should stay on the scouting party, not border patrol."

Annabeth blushed. "Sorry Chiron, I…I figured that she'd be safer…"

"No need to apologize my dear, I know you meant no harm. Now, she and Silena should both be capable of returning to their cabin for the night."

"Yes sir." Silena stood and made her way down a few rows of beds to where Percy was telling Aricia the story of his first capture the flag, when Clarisse had tried to pulverize him after he accidently made the toilet water tsunami on top of her.

Aricia was laughing, her wounds already healing. She knew that Percy must have felt like an outsider too. She knew the others in the Big Three had demigod kids around her age, but of course _Zeus_ got away with it while Hera had to hide her children.

Silena sat down on Aricia's cot and mused her dark brown hair. "You may be a little fool, but you did Cabin 10 a great service today. Maybe the others won't rip on us knowing that you'll go after them. If you're up to it, we should go back and go to bed, I'm sure you're also going to get a lot of grief in the morning from the Ares kids." She stood and offered the younger girl a helping hand up.

Aricia got to her feet and followed Silena back in to the campgrounds. They walked alone down towards the cabins when they heard a twig snap under heavy feet behind them. "Ari stay behind me." Silena turned and was instantly greeted by Clarisse's piggy eyes.

"Relax Barbie, I'm not going to pound her tonight. It's no fun when no one can see her cry." She pointed her finger at Aricia. "Listen up Calf, you got real, _real_ lucky this afternoon, but next time…" She turned her pointing finger into a fist. "Next time I'm going to clobber you."

"Just walk away Clarisse." Silena hissed. "Just walk _away_ and leave her alone."

"How adorable, Barbie and Kelly."

"For a big, dumb oaf you sure do know your Barbie Dolls." Aricia taunted.

"Why you little…" Clarisse looked like she was going to explode.

Silena turned around and swiftly slapped Aricia across her face. "Shut up you idiot!"

Clarisse burst into laughter. "I see Ms. Beauty Queen is trying to teach the little Calf some manners." She started to back away. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Once she was gone Silena lifted Aricia off the ground and began to shake her by the shoulders. "You _idiot!_ Clarisse isn't going to stop until she grinds you to dust." She hit her knuckles on Aricia's head. "So suppress the part of you that has your mother's stubborn pride and just shut your mouth! For some reason I am supposed to protect you and make sure you make it to whatever it is you're suppose to live until and I'll be damned if I fail!"

Aricia touched the area of her face where Silena had struck her. Sure, she'd been beaten up plenty of times, but this was the first time someone she cared about struck her. Silena watched Aricia's brown eyes grow even bigger and fill up with teas. "Oh…Oh come on Aricia, I didn't mean to…"

Silena took Aricia and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Ari, I just don't want to helplessly be there when they try and hurt you again. I can't protect you like they expect me to; it should have been Annabeth or Percy." She gave the girl in her arms a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"I want my mom." Aricia whispered.

"I'm sure she wants you back, I'm sure she never wanted you to go in the first place." Silena told her. "But until I can get you back to her, you need to help me help you survive." Reaching out, she wiped Aricia's tears off her cheeks. "For now, you're a daughter of Aphrodite and right now your brothers and sisters are waiting for us to go back there."

Aricia nodded and tried her best to smile. "Okay."

Together, they made their way in to Cabin 10, where they were greeted by excited cheers from the other Aphrodite campers. There were high fives and pats on the back and everyone talking at once to congratulate the two girls. Once Silena asked for lights out about an hour later everyone climbed into their beds and went to sleep. Aricia's bunk was next to Silena's and once her body touched the soft mattress her muscles relaxed for the first time all day.

From her bunk Silena watched the younger girl fall asleep and smiled to herself. She found it ironic that the sibling she liked the most wasn't even her sister before turning around and closing her own eyes. Perhaps tomorrow, they'd have a break before any real trouble happened.


	5. Hera Breaks the Rules a bit

"_You brutish oaf!" Hera shoved Ares into one of the nearby pillars. "How dare you!"_

_ "Mother, I cannot control what my children do!" Ares grumbled and pushed Hera way from him, his eyes blazing like fire. "It isn't my fault you're little brat picked a fight with one of my own!"_

_ Zeus, from his throne was laughing, enjoying the show immensely. He applauded and looked down at his wife. "Well Hera, it seems she made it to safety. For now at least." His stormy grey eyes taunted her."It seems she has your temper, and soon she will pick a fight she cannot win."_

_ "Please," Hera dropped to her knees before her husband. "Please My Lord, let her return. She is no threat and it…" She bit her lip. It wasn't fair that Thalia had not only been permitted to live but had been granted immortality in addition! "Please." She whimpered. _

_ "No!" Zeus answered, so forcefully that the sky shook with thunder. "She will remain on earth and if you question me further…" He let the threat linger._

_ Hera knew what he was capable of doing to her, from what he had already done. And still, she dared. "Would you have loved her if she had been yours too?"_

_ Zeus raised his thick eyebrows, as if he never considered such a question. "Perhaps." He said at last. "But she is not, she is your creation born only to spite me!"_

_ Hera flinched and slowly backed away from the throne room, tears threatening to fall. She hated him; she hated Zeus with every fiber of her being. But for the sake of her little girl, she knew she had to bare it. She continued down the mountain, waiting long enough before she threw a golden drachmae into a rainbow. "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show my Hypnos, God of Sleep."_

_ The rainbow shimmered until a small man with bags under his eyes came in to view. He yawned but managed to bob his head at the Queen of the Gods. "Yes Lady Hera?"_

_ "Hypnos, I ask you a great favor." Hera began._

_ Hypnos chuckled but without any humor. "Last time you said this was during the Trojan War, and we both were punished for that." He shivered. "I will not go against Zeus."_

_ "I need only for you to allow me to send my child a dream, a brief message." _

_ "As I said; I will not go against Zeus." Hypnos repeated._

_ "He had given no orders against me sending her a message through her dreams. I have not seen her in eight years; I think I deserve a half hour to let her know she is still being watched after by her mother."_

_ Hypnos sighed. "Very well, I will send her your message. Tell me what you wish…"_

Aricia began to fidget in her sleep. Her hands groped around for her pendant, and once her fingers touched it they curled around the silver ornament. Her mind began to haze beneath her eyelids, but around her she felt a familiar, and long lost warmth spreading throughout her soul.

_"Mother?"_

_ "Aricia, my dove." Hera ran to her child and lifted her in to her arms, still as light as she had been all those years ago. "My child, my sweet girl are you alright?"_

_ "Oh Mother!" Aricia wrapped her arms around Hera's neck. "Dear Mother, I have missed you so much, my heart aches with happiness to see you again!" _

_ For once, mother and daughter allowed their tears to flow freely down their faces, grateful to hold one another after so many years. Hera remembered the day the girl was born, so lovely and perfect. She had been born without screaming or tears, her eyes wide open and warm. Hera had refused to share a bed with Zeus that night, instead sleeping with her child beside her. Was that why Zeus hated her so?_

_ "My beautiful Aricia, you must be more careful." Hera put her daughter down and bent down to match her height. "My sweet, those barbaric animals that are the spawn of your elder brother want you to break now, they want your blood. This, as you know is in addition to your…father wanting you dead."_

_ Aricia cringed. "He is no father of mine." _

_ "But he has control over your life as if he were." Hera reminded her. "You must remember to try and control your temper, though I know it isn't easy." She stroked her child's hair softly and kissed her cheeks. "One day, you will return to Olympus."_

_ "Mother, what if I join Artemis and her Hunters? Then I will live forever and…"_

_ Hera pressed her fingers against her child's lips to silence her gently. "He will still be able to harm you my sweet." She smiled sadly and held her beloved child close to her once more. "My time is over my darling, I only could manage this brief meeting." _

_ "Mother, please don't go." Aricia whimpered._

_ "I must. Now, be safe and stay close to Silena. She will keep you safe, as will the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon, and remember to never let it be known who really claims you."_

_ "I understand Mother." Aricia embraced her mother tightly. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too my darling, my Aricia." Hera answered, returning the embrace. "I'm so proud of you….."_

Aricia awoke to soft sunlight playing across her face. The others in Cabin 10 were waking up as well. She slid from her bunk and quickly made her bed before reaching into the trunk at the base of it for fresh clothing.

"How'd you sleep?" Silena asked.

Aricia smiled. "Better than I have for many, many years."


	6. Activities

"Okay, so, our cabin more or less doesn't do any of the hero training activities." Silena told Aricia after breakfast. "So all the good spots were obviously open for us, and I made sure we're avoiding anything the Ares cabin is involved in."

"Alright, what are we doing first?"

"Archery, with the Apollo kids and….why are you blushing?"

"Oh I…uhh…" Aricia only blushed deeper. "Nothing, go on."

"Oh no, no, no; I know that look. Someone saw something cute the other day didn't they?" Silena playfully nudged Aricia. "One of the Apollo boys from yesterday I'm guessing?"

"Yes." Aricia admitted. "And I'm not saying I have a crush, I'll only admit that he is cute."

"Well, do yourself a favor and don't let our siblings find out okay?"

"Why not?" Aricia asked.

"First, they'll probably give you a makeover, dress you up like a doll and teach you how to flirt with only the purpose of making you break his heart in the end."

"That's….that's horrible." Aricia said softly. "Why would they purposely…"

"They think it is some sort of rite of passage, like they don't believe you can only be with one person and in love with only them forever."

"Do you like anyone?" Aricia asked.

Silena kept walking in complete silence for a few minutes. She hadn't let anyone know yet that she had a _major_ crush on Charlie Beckendorf. What would people say if they found out she, the head of the Aphrodite cabin and daughter of the goddess of beauty had romantic feelings for one of the huge Hephaestus kids. "Maybe."

"Silena! Aric- I mean Ari! Wait up!" The girls turned around to see Percy running behind them in an attempt to catch up. Once he caught up with them he offered Aricia a wide smile and clapped her on the back. "Good job yesterday by the way, not many campers would have the guts to do what you did."

"Except you." Aricia reminded him. "But you, you know, _won._"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah well, I still consider that luck. Anyway, you're going to archery right?"

Silena nodded. "Yes. Archery, foot racing, rock wall, sword training."

Percy nodded. "Avoid wrestling; Clarisse will probably try to snap your necks."

"She tries to snap everybody's neck." Silena rolled her eyes and put a protective hand on Aricia's shoulder. "Would you mind sticking around for a while? Just in case someone tries anything funny."

"You're in luck, my father and Zeus still aren't the chummiest of brothers, not like they ever will be, and Dad wants me to make sure…" He double checked to make sure no one was listening. "that his niece doesn't get clobbered by the Ares jerks."

Percy watched as Aricia's big brown eyes sparkled. "Thank you." She said softly, looking out towards the lake. She looked back up at Percy and smiled. "Uncle Poseidon has always been good to me."

Silena chuckled at that. Here, everyone was extended family even though the Olympians didn't have actual genes and DNA to pass on. Still, she'd never heard anyone address a god or goddess as aunt or uncle before. If that were the case, her and Beckendorf would be step-siblings.

"Alright Calf, it's time for us to go shoot." She urged Aricia onwards.

"You're going to call me that now?" Aricia pouted.

"Well, Clarisse calls you that out of spite, to try to make you feel bad and demean you right? If I start calling you it out of affection, the she loses one more thing to hold against you. Besides, isn't Hera's sacred animal a cow?"

Aricia nodded.

"Well, then that's perfect. You're a baby cow." Silena teased. "But, we'll have to find a way to make that cute since children of Aphrodite probably wouldn't take being called a cow too well."

When the trio reached the archery field Silena picked a bow for herself and then gave one to Aricia. However, Aricia was too busy looking at the Apollo boy from yesterday who was waving to her. "Ari!" He jogged over, his bow and quiver bouncing on his back. "Glad to see you on your feet!"

"Hey!" Aricia realized she didn't know his name! "Uhhh…"

The Apollo boy smiled. "Rahl, Rahl Tolcar son of Apollo." He stated, even though it was obvious.

"Son of the sun." Aricia giggled. "And hey, you kicked butt in your own right yesterday against those other punks."

"Thanks, well do you have any experience with archery?"

Aricia thought for a moment. When she was teething she'd spent many hours gnawing on Artemis' bow, but she figured that wouldn't count. "Nope, never even held a bow until now."

"That's ok, a lot of newbies are like that." Rahl noticed the other two demigods. "Oh, hey Percy. Hey Silena."

"Hey Rahl." Percy gave him a high five. "Where's Will?"

"Sick today, so he asked me to come run the station for a few hours." Rahl answered. "Well, let's get started."

He drew an arrow from his quiver and nestled it in his bow before stepping besides Aricia. As he stood still as marble he explained the mechanics behind how he was positioned. Silena watched Aricia's eyes alternate from studying Rahl's form, and studying Rahl's muscles. When he let go, the arrow hit his mark perfectly.

"Alright, you try now."

Aricia took her bow and notched an arrow in it. She pulled back, but her arms weren't quite strong enough to make the bow bend as far as Rahl had. Her arms were shaking; this was _a lot_ harder than it looked when Artemis did it. She let out a deep breath as she had seen the huntress often do and let go.

The arrow hit the hay bale, but was nowhere close to the bull's-eye. Aricia was happy that neither Silena nor Percy were much better than her at archery. After about an hour she was able to hit a few inches higher, but by then it was time to change activities.

Aricia faired a lot better at foot racing, since she had spent most of her life running. At the rock wall though she walked away with several burn marks and had barely made it to the top. Silena had chosen to sit that one out, but helped her straighten herself out when she finally reached the top.

"Well, all that's left is sword training." Percy told her. "And you're in luck, since I teach that."

"Alright, let's go get started." Aricia said and wiped the ash off her sleeves. "Then I'm ready for lunch."

Percy took Aricia in to the sword arena while Silena went back to Cabin 10 to shower and clean up before lunch. Aricia was given a sword, that while not as elegant as her own weapon, balanced perfectly in her hands. Swords, she knew. By instinct, or blood or whatever it was that graced her with natural talent.

It seemed that this was the one thing Aricia could match a veteran head to head and hold her own. The two went head to head for about an hour before they finally called it quits. Dripping with sweat Aricia dumped a water bottle on her head to cool down.

"I'll see you at lunch." She told Percy and sprinted off to the Aphrodite cabin.

She was almost there when suddenly she felt herself falling. As her faced scraped across the dirt she turned and looked up to see an Ares boy glaring down at her. "Watch where you're going you clumsy, stupid Calf." He sneered.

"Ouch…" Aricia rubbed her cheek clean of blood and grime. "Back off." She hissed while she stood up and began to walk away.

Other campers took notice and began to watch, not even bothering to pretend they weren't paying attention. The Ares boy sneered and charged forward to push Aricia over. A moment before his hands touched her back, Aricia bent down and tied her laces. Roaring in surprise the boy tumbled over her and slammed into the ground.

Campers began snickering, some even pointing at the scene. Aricia stood up and looked to see what they were laughing at. When she saw the Ares boy she sighed and walked over to him. "That should teach you." She murmured and offered him a hand up. "Come on."

"Get away from my Calf!" The boy thundered and swatted her away. He clumsily got to his feet and roughly shoved her back down to the ground.

"Boo!" Someone in the crowd heckled. "Bad form!" Some others murmured in agreement.

The Ares boy turned and saw that the crowd had turned against him and that if he swung again at Aricia there might be trouble. He spat at her, thankfully missing and stormed off. Aricia got to her feet and brushed herself off. She heard more murmurs of approval and smiled. She was sure that these kids already aware of how big of jerks the Ares gang was.

She sprinted back to Cabin 10 and quickly changed clothes for lunch. Her hair was bugging her in the heat and so she threw it up into a lopsided ponytail. Silena saw her and shook her head. "Uh uh." She stated. "I'm not letting any sister of mine go out in public like _that_ when she has her eyes on a boy."

"What's wrong with it?" Aricia spread her arms out. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts and blue Converse high-tops.

Silena sighed. "Come here, I'll help you out." She rummaged around and picked out a light turquoise top and a pair of skinny jeans. She out down the ponytail and smoothed out Aricia's hair, slipping a black headband over her head and stepped back to admire her work. "There!" She beamed.

Aricia noticed that Silena was dressed in a light pink dress with a pair of grey leggings. She wondered who the boy she liked was. Any guy would be lucky to have caught Silena's eye.

"Really? 'What's wrong with it'?" There was a chuckle from the other side of the room. "You dress like one of the Hermes kids; if it wasn't for that face I would never peg you as an Aphrodite." It was the almond-eyed girl from yesterday, the not-too-friendly one.

"Shouldn't you be painting your nails Drew?" Silena sneered. "They look faded."

The girl, Drew held up one of her dainty hands and frowned. "Well sister, I'll see you at lunch." Drew stood from her bed and made her way past the other two girls. Looking down at Aricia she smirked. "You really are quite cute hon, maybe you should put on some makeup." With that she left the room.

Aricia shook her head clear. For a moment, she really _did_ want to put on makeup. Or at least, a little gloss on her lips. "That's weird…." She murmured.

"Hmmm, yeah Drew is a very talented charmspeaker. You're lucky that you're stronger, otherwise you'd be doing her laundry."

"Really? She can control people just by speaking?" Aricia didn't think anyone but the gods could do that. "Can you do that?"

Silena's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Lunch time Ari."

After lunch, with her whole schedule cleared for the day Aricia wandered around with Annabeth, who had been at camp longer than anyone else. "Did you know my…uh well…I guess she'd be my step-sister?"

"Thalia?" Annabeth guessed. "Yeah, we were good friends; she's off with the Hunters of Artemis now. She was the one who brought me with…." She broke off. "I wonder where she is now…"


	7. Evil Commands

"_Thalia." _

Artemis' lieutenant stirred in her sleep, she heard her father's voice.

_"Thalia, awaken!"_ Zeus ordered.

Thalia groaned and opened her eyes. The sky over her tent was stormy, and rain was threatening to fall. Zeus was angry, and Thalia was silently praying that he wasn't angry at her. "Father? Father what is it?"

"_Hera has displeased me, she has gone beyond her normal spite and vengeance. Thirteen years ago she created a child without my permission the way she created Hephaestus I permitted the child to stay on Olympus until her fifth birthday and then had her sent to Earth. Now, the child has returned to Camp Half-Blood."_

_ "_What do you want me to do Father?" Thalia was confused. No one had ever before mention Hera having another child, let alone one Zeus hated even more than he hated Ares.

"_I want you to kill her."_

"Father!" Thalia exclaimed. "Father, why? She is my sister, she is just a child!"

"_She is NOT your sister! She is not from my blood, she is from Hera's! Every breath the child breathes is an insult to me! Me! The Lord of the sky, and the supreme King of Olympus!"_

"Father, why now?"

_"The longer she is at Camp Half-Blood winning over allies and followers, the greater the rebellion when Hera eventually claims her! She will move against me! Hera's child is a curse on the Earth! A pox on my name as well as yours!"_

"But, I can't kill someone!" She thought of sneaking into Camp Half-Blood, killing an innocent child and trying to get back out. She could image Annabeth's face if Thalia was caught. She'd never make it back out alive, and if she did Artemis would either kill her herself or exile her from the Hunters.

"_Then find a way to permanently get the bratty little runt out of my hair!"_

With that, he was gone. Thalia had goose bumps running up her body, her stomach felt like she was going to vomit. Should she tell Artemis? Should she tell anyone? Thalia knew that her father had a deadly temper, and if she did not obey then both she and Hera's daughter would face is wrath. She brushed her choppy black hair out of her eyes and stood up. She knew that she had no choice; if Zeus commanded it, she had to obey.

But, could she kill the girl?

Thalia left her tent and saw that her mistress, Artemis was sitting before a fire, watching the embers glow. "What has roused you from your sleep sister?"

The daughter of Zeus sat beside the goddess and warmed her hands in the clean smoke. "Mistress, I have received disturbing news from our father Zeus. He commands me to do terrible deeds."

"Tell me Thalia, what did he command?"

Thalia took a deep breath and looked up at the angry sky above. "He commands the death of the demigod child of Hera."

Artemis flinched. "Aricia…" She said softly and touched her bow, dragging her fingers along the wood lovingly. "I remember her as a baby. She used to chew my bow." She chuckled. "A sweet girl, I would have loved her to be a Hunter. Why does he want her dead?"

"Because he thinks Hera will use her to raise a rebellion against him." Thalia answered. "Mistress, she may be a child of Hera but…"

"Bring her to join us." Artemis offered.

"A daughter of Hera turning away a family, a husband and children? I cannot imagine such a thing. And even if she joins, Zeus could still bring harm her way, harm that could endanger the Hunters as a whole."

"That is true, but you cannot allow her to die. Hera would shake the world first with her grief and then with her rage. Nothing would be safe from her wrath, and honestly I do not think many gods would blame her." Artemis sighed. "Perhaps there is another way. A way for her to prove herself worthy of Olympus."

"How?" Thalia asked, "If Zeus hates her enough to order her death how will she ever return to Olympus?"

"There are ways." Artemis said softly. "Perhaps she will be given a quest that will allow her to prove herself. Maybe she will fight and do Olympus a great service and when she perishing in battle will be rewarded. On the other hand, the child _could_ raise a rebellion to cause unrest amongst the gods."

Artemis stood up and stared down at Thalia. "Go to Camp Half-Blood and follow our father's wishes. Due what you must to keep this child's identity secret. Kill her if necessary."

Thalia thought of war, of monsters killing more demigods all because this one girl. It was selfish of Hera to do such a thing. Hera was a fool, a jealous spiteful fool and now her daughter would have to pay for it. Clenching her fists, Thalia felt anger rush through her suddenly, the rage of the blood of Zeus sparking through her veins.

"I will do what I must."


	8. Ultimatum of Thalia Grace

Her daily routine at Camp Half-Blood fell into place after a week. Aricia was for once in her short life happy, happy to be a demigod and among others like her. Sometimes at night she would sneak out of Cabin 10 and sit under the carved peacocks of Cabin 2. Here, it was warm and for a few moments she felt like she was home with Hera on Olympus again.

It was late, long after lights out tonight, and Aricia still didn't want to return. Sure, she loved living with Silena and the others who by now had welcomed her as one of their own. Still, sometimes she needed to reflect on who she truly was when no one was around. That way she wouldn't explode during the day.

"Mother, can you hear me?" She whispered. "Can you see me? Are you near me now? Mother, can you help me not be frightened?" Aricia beseeched, but like always, Hera could not answer her. "I like it here Mother, I'm treated well, except for the brutes in the Ares cabin. If you can hear me, please tell Aphrodite I am grateful for her, and of course for her daughter Silena." Aricia chuckled.

A warm breeze brushed against her face, and she tried to imagine it was Hera brushing her hair behind her ears, our trying to embrace her. She knew her mother loved her, and that knowledge helped her survive all these years.

_Run._

Aricia jerked with a start. Had that been the wind? She looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. What, or whom had spoken? She felt eyes on her, someone watching from the distance, but just as intensely as if they were right behind her.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly. "Who's there?"

She touched her necklace, ready to fight. It had to be Clarisse, who else would be in the camp trying to get her? Monsters couldn't get in right?

"Stand up." Someone hissed.

Aricia stifled a scream. There, not more than two feet away someone had an arrow aimed directly at her heart. "Who…who are you?"

"Stand _up!_" The shadow ordered.

When Aricia refused to obey she heard the release of the arrow and closed her eyes. It hit mere inches from her body, and Aricia knew the shooter had not missed, That was a warning shot. Her knees shaking, she got to her feet.

The clouds over the moon cleared to reveal a girl two or three years older than Aricia herself with choppy spiked black hair and bright blue eyes. There was a silver tiara on her forehead.

"Sister." Aricia said slowly. "Has Zeus sent you to kill me?"

"Yes." Thalia admitted. "And do _not_ call me sister. You are a daughter of Hera, not of Lord Zeus."

"Hera is my mother." Aricia admitted. "And she is true wife of Zeus. That makes us step-sisters."

Thalia took another arrow from her quiver. "I have my orders."

Aricia sighed and turned her back to Thalia. "Do what you must sister." She took a few steps in and walked in to Hera's cabin. She had never been inside before.

It was wide, and empty save one cot. Aricia felt her eyes water, Hera had been waiting for her to eventually return to her. Hera had had faith in her child, in Aricia. Thalia hesitated. Could she strike down the child of Hera in the goddess' own territory?

"Turn around, face me like a hero." Thalia insisted. She refused to kill an opponent whose back was turned. Bad enough, it appear Aricia ad no intention of fighting back. "TURN AROUND!"

"Very well." Aricia turned, her eyes wide with fear. "I knew Zeus would eventually send someone, or something to end me. I never expected you would agree Thalia. You're existence is an insult on my mother and all she stands for. Yet, you live and she never sent harm your way. Your birth was tolerated."

Thalia, the arrow still notched and pulled back felt her grip loosen a little. What the child said was true. "I'm sorry; you know I have no choice Aricia. My father has given the order."

Aricia bowed her head and took a step forward, and then another, until she stood with her chest against the point of Thalia's arrow. "Strike me then sister."

Thalia was shaking with uncertainty. She had sworn an oath to protect young maidens, to fight for them. It was beyond dishonorable to kill an opponent with no weapons, armor or will to defend themselves. Aricia was terrified, even though she had stepped up to her own death.

"Do you think he'll send me to the Fields of Punishment?" She whimpered. "Or will he let me go to Elysium?" She was mostly speaking to herself, voicing her fears.

Thalia pictured the child forever being tormented in the Underworld after her murder, all because Hera had wanted a child to love for her own. All because Zeus was the way he was. Would he damn this little girl? If he did, would Thalia be able to live with herself with the knowledge she sent Aricia to her torment.

"Aricia, what did you do to make him hate you?" Thalia asked through gritted teeth. Her arm was getting heavy; she lowered the bow an inch and waited.

"I was born." Aricia answered honestly. "Hera created me because she was lonely. If I had been ugly maybe he would not have bothered with me. But Aphrodite blessed me and I was not what he expected. He regretted not killing me while my mother carried me within her. He wanted me destroyed, to watch Hera beg and weep at his feet. He wanted to break her will forever."

Aricia's eyes were trained on the tip of Thalia's arrow. She didn't want to be afraid anymore, she just wanted a certainty. Life or death, not a life constantly running from death. "Thalia, sister please, do not kill me." She begged. "I am afraid of what he will do to me."

Thalia shut her eyes and brought her arrow back up. She had to do this; otherwise Zeus would do worse to both of them. Suddenly, the air around the two shimmered. An Olympian was arriving. Thalia stepped back while Aricia remained where she was standing. When the air became solid, there stood Athena.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus what are you doing?"

"I…I am only following Zeus' order." Thalia said forcefully. "It is not my choice."

"Of course it is your choice." Athena's eyes darkened. "Your father gave you another option, and I advise you take it, lest you want me as an enemy."

"W-what does her life mean to you!" Thalia hissed. "Zeus is your Lord and has ordered her death!"

"You don't want to hurt her." Athena's voice softened. "My daughter has befriended her, and I have more loyalty to this child than I do you. I saw her birth, I watched her grow in those brief years she was among my company. I will not permit her death, in her mother's cabin no less."

She turned to Aricia and smiled. "Though, you have points against you for wearing this…" She waved her hand and a red sox jersey appeared on Aricia. "Wear this in New York and your are a brave fool, the kind of brave fool that may survive Zeus' wrath. It is as strong as armor." She turned to Thalia and glared. "Stronger than a Hunter's arrow."

With that, Athena shimmered away, leaving only the two step sisters. Aricia looked at Thalia and let out a sigh of relief. "What would you have me do Thalia?"

Thalia had tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Now, more than ever was she determined that it was not Aricia's destiny to die, especially not to die by her hand. She threw down her bow and charged up to Hera's daughter. She grabbed the girl by her shoulder with one hand and wildly punched her in the stomach with the other.

Aricia doubled over on to the cot and tried to get her breath back. Thalia lifted her back up and slapped her face with an open hand, leaving a large red mark across the girl's face. "Get out of here." Thalia commanded. "Leave! Run and don't come back! If you stay here any longer he will keep trying to kill you!"

"Why?" Aricia whimpered. "I have done nothing! I have not proclaimed myself as a child of Hera, nor have I spoken out against Zeus! All I want is…."

All Aricia wanted was to remain at Camp Half-Blood, with her new friends, her new _family_. She wanted to stay with Silena, the only person she truly felt safe with.

"Trust me kid, I know this isn't fair. But if you want to live, if you don't want your mom to suffer, you need to go. Tonight." Thalia said gently. "You must go."

Aricia bowed her head in defeat. "C-can I say…can I say goodbye?"

"No, you have to go as fast as possible." Thalia told her.

Aricia's eyes blazed with fury. She felt strength rush in to her bodies and she knew that in that moment she could probably rip this daughter of Zeus limb from limb. "I _will_ say goodbye to one person."

Thalia felt fear lick at her belly. She realized she wasn't truly dealing with a demigod, by a goddess in her own right had she been granted immortality. What powers did this child hide? "Very well."

Aricia disappeared in to the night, heading for Cabin 10. She silently made her way to her bunk, but when she got there Silena was waiting for her. She stood and went to Aricia, furious. "Where have you been?" The older girl demanded to know.

"Silena, I have to leave." Aricia launched her arms around Silena's waist and sobbed. "I have to go, no one is safe. He's sent them to kill me already. I can't stay."

"W-what do you mean he…" Silena's eyes grew wide. "Ari, Aricia what has happened?"

Aricia took a deep breath and shook her head. "The less you know, the safer I keep you sister."

"Ari…please don't go." Silena begged. "Please, you're the only one I really connect with in this camp, by far the only sibling I like. I'm suppose to keep you safe."

"Zeus isn't playing this game fairly Silena. Our mothers will understand, you did your part. Now I must do mine to keep you safe."

Silena hugged Aricia once more. "Where will you go?"

"Back to Boston, there aren't many monsters there or at least, no really bad ones." Aricia pulled away.

"Tell me I am going to see you again." Silena demanded. "Tell me you are coming back, and say it like you believe with all your heart that you speak the truth."

Aricia smiled. "We will see one another again. I swear on Styx."

Silena smiled back and let the girl go. "Be safe Calf, don't wander into any dangerous pastures."

Aricia chuckled sadly and nodded. "The others will wonder where I have gone; Ares' cabin will be blamed. Tell Annabeth and Percy the truth. Keep the peace; do not let the camp feud over me." She looked towards the door and began walking towards it, trying with all her heart not to look back. If she saw Silena's tears again, she would not be able to go.

"Goodbye." She said softly.

"Goodbye little sister." Aricia heard from behind her, a broken sob.

She pushed through the door, and though she was nearly blinded by her own tears, took off for the forest and away from Camp Half-Blood.


	9. What Happened to Her?

"Oh Argus don't cry!" Annabeth exclaimed as the multi-eyed monster began dabbing at his many crying eyes. "The daughter of Hera may have been called away by her mother! Hera won't be angry with you!" She patted the guardian on the back. "Aricia isn't a stupid girl, she's probably fine."

Percy looked across the table to where Silena was sitting, her pretty face white as chalk. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, he had no doubts that in the short time they had been together that Silena had truly loved little Aricia as a sister would. Silena had sounded the alarm the morning they had found her missing, her bed torn apart.

Clarisse had of course been the first one questioned, as well as the rest of the Ares' cabin. All the cabins were searched, the woods combed and yet there was no trace of where Aricia had gone. The only ones who knew the truth of where Aricia was were the people in the room and of course Mr. D. Of course, no one knew that it was Thalia who had threatened the child's life.

"We'll find her Silena." Percy tried to console her. "There must be other Olympians on her side too; they'll get her to safety."

Chiron looked distraught, like this was the worse news he had heard in centuries. Percy was sure he hadn't even looked this rough when he told him about Kronos and Luke. "If anything happens to that child, we can expect the full blow of Hera's grief and rage. If Aricia is killed, the goddess is free of all leverage Zeus has over her."

"What about her sister?" Annabeth asked suddenly, hitting herself on her forehead. "Hebe, Goddess of Youth and cupbearer to the gods, maybe she knows something! Chiron, please you need to give us a quest to find her!"

Chiron scratched his chin. "Annabeth, seeking out the daughter of Hera is dangerous. Not only that, but you'd be looking for two of them! Hebe may have no love for her half-sister. Her loyalties could lie with Zeus. "

"Well, we need to try." Silena spoke up. "She is all alone out in who knows where and she is probably terrified." She stood up and slammed her fist against the table. "Even if you don't give us this quest I am going after her!"

Everyone stared at Silena, no one had ever heard her demand a quest before, and the last time she was this angry was when Zoe Nightshade had spoke against the value of love. Silena was shaking with rage; all she wanted was to hit something. "I am going after Aricia." She repeated.

"Very well, it seems I cannot stop you." Chiron said, defeated. "Percy, Annabeth and Silena will go on a quest to retrieve Aricia, and by the gods save us from the wrath of Hera."

As the trio left the camp, the Oracle's prophecy was repeating itself in Silena's mind.

_Three demigods must search for that which has fled_

_ To reveal a truth that has long gone unsaid._

_ Family must work with wisdom and love._

_ If it is a place one does seek in Olympus above._

Silena prayed that meant once Aricia was discovered she would be unharmed and if they succeeded, hopefully Aricia would be restored. "So where do we begin?" Percy asked as they exited the camp.

"Boston, that's where I would look first." Annabeth noted. "That's where she is from."

Silena nodded in agreement. "I hope she has a place to go. I can't stand the thought of her in an alley somewhere. But like Annabeth said, she is from Boston so she must have had at least a single contact there."

"She's smart, and Hera will guard her as best she can." Annabeth said. "I'm sure being the daughter of the goddess of family; she has a habit of making people want to protect her. Even if she had no home, she'd go to a shelter."

Percy shook his head in frustration. "Silena, did she seem odd before she went to bed last night? Any signs that she was afraid?" He then added, "More than usual?"

"She was always terrified, even when she was laughing I could tell she was afraid of being shot down by lightning and Clarisse tearing her apart. But at night she always seemed at peace, like surviving the day was a victory." Silena answered quietly, almost to herself. "She went to bad that night the same as always."

"Where is her bed located?" Percy asked.

"Right next to mine, and I didn't hear a thing." Silena snapped. "I mean, we have plenty of other siblings in the cabin and no matter how _stupid_ the rest of you think Cabin 10 is we would have at least heard…"

"Whoa! Silena calm down. You know neither of us thinks that!" Annabeth cut in. "The only people who say that are…"

"Maybe you two don't, but I know others do. They like just because our mother is goddess of love and beauty all we care about is how we look. It isn't, some of us want to be useful, even if we suck at it." Silena clenched her fists. "But whatever, we need to save Aricia. Maybe that will show everyone else, maybe it will teach them not to mess with my cabin."

'So, uhh what's the plan?" Percy asked.

Annabeth chimed in with a map in her hands. "We take the number 11 Greyhound bus to Boston and from there, well if we don't get killed by Sox fans then we just need to try and pick up her trail."

Once they boarded a bus Percy and Annabeth took seats next to one another while Silena chose to sit alone. She leaned up against the window and pressed her forehead against the cold window. She used her breath to fog the window and draw little hearts.

"Do you mind if I sit here young lady?"

Silena turned and saw an old woman standing over her. "Oh, of course not ma'am." Silena scooted and made room.

"You are very kind." The woman said and smiled warmly. "And such a pretty young girl you are. Tell me, what brings you on the road to Boston?"

"I'm visiting my sister." Silena answered after a moment. "I'm bringing her back to New York."

"Is she younger than you?"

"Yes, only by a few years." Silena sighed. "But she is very thin and small. Sometimes it appears she is much younger."

The old woman offered another smile. "She is very lucky to have someone like you protecting her."

"Thank you." Silena said, even though she didn't feel like Aricia was lucky at all.

"Her mother thanks _you_ Silena Beauregard."

Silena yelped but then slapped her hands over her gaping mouth. The old woman winked, suddenly not an old woman at all but a beautiful young woman. "Lady Hera?" Silena whispered.

'Yes daughter of Aphrodite, but my time with you here is short. Zeus will notice my absence soon and as it is he has forced me to swear an oath on the river Styx not to reveal what I know. But this I can say; find Hebe and she will lead you to Aricia."

Hera's eyes watered over, and Silena feared the goddess was going to cry. "Another thing I can say is this; it was Thalia, daughter of Zeus who drove my little one to flee Camp Half-Blood. It was the lieutenant of Artemis who has endangered the life of Aricia."

"Wh-what did she do?" Silena felt a familiar anger towards the Hunters surface. They ruined everything! "Goddess, please tell me. Did she hurt her?"

"She had her orders to put an arrow through my daughter's chest, and would have, had Athena not intervened." Suddenly, though the day had been clear a minute ago the bus shook with the rumble of thunder. Hera looked panicked. "I must go, but here..." Hera passed Silena a small envelope.

"What is it?"

"When you find Hebe, give it to her." Hera said vaguely. The thunder roared again. "Be safe Silena Beauregard. You have me eternal gratitude."

With that, the seat beside Silena was once more empty. She looked down at the envelope in her hand. So Annabeth was right, they had to go to Hebe to find Aricia. When the bus stopped at a rest station Silena grabbed Percy and Annabeth and pulled them aside. She told them everything Hera had told her.

"What?" Annabeth gasped. "Thalia would never…"

"What if Zeus ordered it?" Percy asked. "We all know how he can get. Thalia may have had no choice."

"Maybe, but…" Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. "How could she? After all we went through together! After what they unjustly did to her!"

"We should go find her." Percy suggested. "See if she'll tell us what Zeus' plan may be."

"About finding Aricia?" Silena asked. "She is the reason for this quest.

The three all stood there in silence for a moment. Annabeth sighed. "I'll go alone and see if I can find Thalia."

"No, Annabeth you heard the Oracle's prophecy. Family, love and wisdom and nowhere did it mention the sea." Percy said. "I'll go alone, and you and Silena can go find Aricia. We'll try to all meet up once I talk to Thalia and you two have Aricia."

The bus driver signaled the last bordering call. Annabeth looked at the bus then to Percy before giving him a hug. "Good luck Seaweed Brain! Don't do anything _super_ stupid."

"I promise." Percy chuckled and then looked at Silena. "Good luck guys, I know you'll find her."

Silena nodded and turned back to the bus. She took her seat next to Annabeth and together they watched Percy wave goodbye as the bus pulled away from the station. It was just them now, and they had a goddess to find.


	10. Alone

_ Aricia was tucked in under a soft quilted comforter, her clothes washed and her body clean after days of wandering the streets. Hebe placed a cup beside her half-sisters bed filled with nectar while she placed a tray of ambrosia on the dresser. _

_ The girl was burning up, and Hebe feared she had been poisoned. But Aricia had been unable to answer when asked. When Hebe had found her Aricia was barely conscious, unable to talk and half starved. But what monster had attacked her, Hebe knew not._

_ "Aricia, please try to eat." Hebe begged and forced a straw in between Aricia's lips. "Just sip a bit of the nectar at least."_

_ The goddess of youth was relieved to see Aricia take a few sips, and immediately the color returned to the girl's face. "That's it! Now, try to speak!"_

_ "Hebe? How long have I been here?" Aricia tried to sit up but it made her head pound. "Owww!"_

_ "Shhh, lay back down little sister." Hebe said gently. "Good girl, now to answer your question you have been here for about three days now. You would be dead f Mother hadn't…"_

_ "Hadn't what?" Aricia exclaimed. "Mother? What did Mother say?"_

_ "She told me that you may be in danger, and to keep an eye out for you." Hebe told her. "Aricia you know you cannot stay here long. He always knows when you are being sheltered by one of us."_

_ Aricia wanted to just die there under the covers. "I don't know what to do anymore Hebe! No matter what…" She put her face in her hands._

_ Hebe gently rubbed Aricia's back and tried to soothe her sister. "You're still burning up, and I won't allow you to go back out there so weak. Tell me what attacked you."_

_ Aricia moved back down against the pillows behind her and cringed. "Eagles, he sent them after me. They chased me for days, always in the sky. Never resting, like spy satellites. When I couldn't force myself on anymore and stopped to sleep they came down at last. And attacked." Her arms were still covered with slash marks and gauges. "These were no normal birds. Zeus' birds, giants in the sky the size of Great Danes."_

_ "How did you get away?" Hebe forced Aricia to eat a few bites of ambrosia._

_ "I just kept running, and running and running. I think they figured I'd keep going until I dropped dead of exhaustion." She brought her knees to her chest. "The moment I go back out there, they'll be waiting."_

_ "Aricia…have you considered the option of…" Hebe cut herself off, too ashamed to finish._

_ "Death?" Aricia finished. "Of course I have sister. If I die Zeus will send me to the front of the line into the Fields of Punishment."_

_ "He may not, oh dear little Aricia if you plead to all of Olympus you know that Hera is not the only one who will stand with you."_

_ "I will not put Mother's well-being beneath my own. Every breath I take defies Zeus, and his anger is relieved on to our mother's flesh. He cares not who is truly at fault, he hurts her in my place."_

_ "Aricia, you are not to blame at all!" Hebe exclaimed. "You did not ask for your birth."_

_ "Be that as it may, I will not allow Mother to suffer." Aricia forced herself out of bed,_

_ "No, get back in there! You are too weak to move." Hebe ordered. "If there are monsters waiting for you, you need to be stronger. Now, get back in to that bed and enjoy the brief time we have together." She gently forced Aricia to lay back down and pulled the sheets high up to her chin. "Now, you sleep for a few hours."_

_ "Please don't be gone this time when I wake up again." Aricia begged. _

_ Aricia had been forced to beg Hebe's hospitality before but she never could stay long. Hebe could only give her shelter for so long before it grew too dangerous. And now, it was even worse if Zeus was sending his demigod children after Aricia. _

_ "I'll be here child, but you need to get strong fast. I can't protect you for too long."_

_ "I know, I'll try my best." Aricia yawned and snuggled her face in to her pillows. _

_ "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Hebe asked, "Like when you were a baby?"_

_ Aricia was too tired to speak anymore so she just nodded. Hebe smiled and gently stroked Aricia's hair behind her ears and tried to coax her in to sleep. She closed her eyes and softly sang her favorite Celtic Woman song to her little sister. As her song neared its end she watched Aricia's eyes fluttered before shutting completely._

_"Just try and survive." Hebe whispered as her form began to shimmer. She would return in the morning as she had promised. For now though, Aricia was alone. _


	11. Bahstan Cause It's Wicked

"Boston Massachusetts, a place I swore on my blue blood Yankee loving honor I would _never_ step foot in." Annabeth said in between bites of her McDonald's Big Mac.

The two girls were sitting at South Station getting the occasional dirty death glare from anyone who caught sight of Annabeth's Yankee hat tucked in to the back of her jeans. That is of course, when they weren't getting wolf whistled at by the occasional good looking Boston boy.

"This place is like a foreign country to me." Silena admitted. "Not only are we going to have to worry about monsters, but we're going to have to dodge Sox fans."

Annabeth chuckled and munched on her fries. "Well, we'll just avoid Yawkee Way as much as possible. If the gods aren't too cruel, they won't lead us too deep into enemy territory."

"Okay, so where would be the first place to start looking?" Silena asked. "I don't know this city so I can't think of places she'd go to try and survive."

"Well, I've heard that Faneuil Hall would be a pretty good starting point. There's a ton of shops and eateries where she could steal from if she needed to." Annabeth guessed. "She also said something to me once about being a Bruins fan so we can also check where they play."

"Okay, well we should start." Selena crumbled up her Subway wrapper and tossed it in the trash. "C'mon."

Together Annabeth and Silena took the Red Line to Paramount and began to wander around near the Boston Opera House. Silena was jealous of the men and women she saw entering, because if she hadn't been looking for Aricia she without a doubt would have charmspoken her way in to getting her hands on a pair of tickets to Wicked. She had heard that the current star play Elphaba, Jackie Burns, was a daughter of Apollo.

"_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky…"_ Silena sang cheerily to herself.

"Huh?" Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You know: '_nobody in all of Oz no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down!'?"_ Silena was shocked. "Whoa, are you telling me that you've never heard Defying Gravity before?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No…"

Silena slapped her own forehead. "_Di immortalis!_ You're under a _rock_ Chase! A rock!"

"Okay! Okay! Find out what Defying Gravity is, got it." Annabeth chuckled. "Look, next week is Celtic Woman, you going to yell at me for never hearing them?"

"Yes, I probably will." Silena admitted. "You're lucky we're friends." She teased.

They trudged on, not knowing where to really look for Hebe. They tried many shops that sold cups and goblets but there were no tell tale signs of the goddess. As the sun began to set, they girls grew more and more discouraged as they researched everywhere for the second time that day, only to be just as unlucky as the first time.

"It's getting late Silena." Annabeth said at last. "We need to go find someplace to sleep tonight before Boston becomes a battleground. We have no idea what monsters are around."

"Okay." Silena sat down on a park bench and sighed. "I can't believe we didn't even find a _trace_ of her." She looked around at all the people departing into their cars and heading for their homes. "She could be anywhere."

"Tomorrow we will check the Garden since the Bruins have a home game. Before that though, we should check the Museum of Fine Arts and check the Greek section for more clues. Maybe Hebe or some other minor gods hang out around there to feel like home."

"Good idea." Silena nodded and stood up. "Let's go back to the hotel."

The two went back and returned to their room at the Marriot and flipped through the news, just in case there were any attacks mentioned. "Boston isn't as shrouded in the Mist as New York is." Silena noted. "So you'd think finding a demigod and a goddess wouldn't be so hard."

"If Aricia can work the Mist herself then she'll only use enough to cloak herself. She could look completely different right now. Older, younger, she could do anything and if Hebe is aiding her then she could be hiding anywhere." Annabeth noted.

"Dear gods…" Silena moaned and buried her head in her pillow. "Oh wow this is soft." She chuckled to herself and snuggled her face in even closer. "Goodnight."

_"Insolent child, you dare to challenge my will?"_ A voice echoed through Silena's dreams.

Silena flinched and tried to block out the noises. "_Uhhh, huh?"_ She mumbled incoherently.

"_Foolish daughter of Aphrodite, you will fail. And when you do the blood of Hera's brat will spill on to your pale, delicate little hands. Her life has been forfeit since she was created, and I will end her in flames. You will hear her dying whimpers, and then her silence."_

Silena shot awake and found that she was soaked in a cold sweat. Her dark hair was sticking to her face and scalp, her chest heaving with short, strained breaths. She put her face in her hands and began to sob quietly. "No, it can't be, she can't be doomed." She whispered.

"Uhg… Silena, why are you…? Are you crying?" Annabeth rolled over in her bed and stared. "Silena are you okay?"

Silena shook her head. "It was just a bad dream. That's all." She lied.

"Silena, you know that dreams are _never_ something to be taken lightly. What happened?" Annabeth pressed. "Maybe I can analyze it and help."

"No, it's fine." Silena said firmly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But.."

"No!" Silena shouted and slammed her pillow over her head. The last thing she wanted was some daughter of Athena to sit there and try to logically figure out what she had just heard. The message was clear; Zeus would not stop until Aricia was destroyed, and now he wanted to make sure Silena was there to witness it.

Silena felt Annabeth sit on the bed beside her and touch her shoulder lightly. "Tell me." She repeated. "It will help you feel better."

Silena choked out a sob and repeated: "_Foolish daughter of Aphrodite, you will fail. And when you do the blood of Hera's brat will spill on to your pale, delicate little hands. Her life has been forfeit since she was created, and I will end her in flames. You will hear her dying whimpers, and then her silence."_

"Was….it was, Zeus?" Annabeth stuttered.

Silena nodded. "Yes Annabeth, so now why don't you tell me what this means?"

"It…it means…" Annabeth cut herself off. "Well, we both know what Zeus was telling you. Poor Aricia, poor Hera. After Zeus goes and has Thalia, he goes and tries to kill little Aricia who wasn't even made from Hera being unfaithful. Unless….well unless he thinks Aricia is going to start some sort of rebellion and usurp him. Aricia technically is not a child of the Big Three so she isn't the one the prophecy speaks of, but if she sides with the Titans and they win, she will have all of Olympus."

"She would never." Silena gasped. "Her mother is the goddess of family, and Aricia would never want to destroy the gods, because no matter who dysfunctional it is, the gods are family too."

"Hera has tried to take over before, and she was punished severely, bad enough to make her never want to try again, but Zeus may not be so sure."

"Maybe all Aricia needs to do is prove her loyalty to Zeus, show him that she would never try and take his throne."

"But how does she possibly do that?" Annabeth groaned. "Zeus is a bit paranoid; I mean you saw the mess that happened just because he _thought_ Percy stole his lightning bolt a few years ago. Now with the Titans gathering things could be even worse up on Olympus, and he won't let even his slightest doubts slide. No, he will want to wipe out all enemies ASAP."

"I don't understand _how_ Aricia is even considering a threat, let alone an enemy. She's just a kid, and sure she may have her mom's hot temper at times but that isn't a good reason to turn the entire cosmos against her." Silena twisted a lank of hair in her fingers and sighed again. "I'm glad I am not a goddess, life seems to be even more difficult. I mean at least at camp with bullies like Clarisse they'll tell you why they hate you, and stupidly they usually blurt out their plans." Silena yawned and looked at the clock. "I'm going back to sleep. Maybe you'll get lucky and your mom will give you some nice wisdom advice."

"Maybe." Annabeth went back to her own bed and crawled underneath the covers. "Oh Mother, please give me guidance." She prayed softly and shut her eyes.

_Annabeth looked around and saw she was back at Camp Half-Blood at the campfire. But she was alone, well almost alone. At her side sat Percy who was staring at her the way Annabeth wished he would every once and a while. _

_ "What's up? You look kind of rattled." He said sweetly and offered her the marshmallow he was toasting. "Here."_

_ "Percy, where…when did I?" Annabeth shook her head._

_ He leaned in and smiled. "Don't worry Annabeth, everything will be revealed to you, daughter of wisdom, all in good time."_

_ Annabeth turned towards the fire and stared as the flames began to shimmer. And suddenly, there it was right before Annabeth's grey eyes. "So, that's where you've been hiding little Calf." She chuckled. "Clever, clever little girl."_


	12. 13 Years Ago

(13 Years Ago)

_"Hush now little one." Hera whispered and rocked her baby girl gently. _

_ The child's insistent crying gradually gave way to gently cooing as her breathing evened out. Her eyes were wide and brown, like her mother's. Flexing beneath the folds of her white and gold trimmed blanket the baby curled against her mother's chest. _

_ "Well, this one certainly is adorable!" Aphrodite praised and clapped her hands together. "I do say this is one of my best works!"_

_ Hera chuckled and leaned back in her bed, bringing the child up close to her face. "My sweet little one, what name will suit one so perfect?"_

_ "Hera, be wary; Zeus approaches." Athena warned as she entered the goddess' chambers. She looked at the child in the queens arms and allowed a small smile to escape her lips. She made her way to Hera's side and placed a hand on the baby's brow. "Hello niece, may this pretty head of yours be filled with the wisdom to overturn your mother's stubbornness." She teased._

_ Even Hera chuckled, too happy with her new child to care that Athena was slightly making fun of her. "Perhaps then Athena I should name the girl in your honor." She thought for a moment before she pronounced, "She shall be Aricia."_

_ "Child of Athens' noble blood." Athena said with approval. _

_ "And it sounds pretty." Aphrodite added._

_ "What goes on behind the back of the Lord of Olympus?" A voice thundered._

_ Hera flinched, and was thankfully that the baby, newly christened Aricia, did not cry out in fright. "My Lord, I have given you a daughter." Hera proclaimed._

_ Zeus' eyebrows narrowed and his stormy eyes darkened. "This…this whelping is not mine!" He roared and pointed an accusing finger at Hera. "You create her to spite me!"_

_ It was true in a way, but more importantly Hera had created Aricia for the simple person of loving a child. Her others had long since grown, gods and goddesses in their own rights now. Here though, in her arms was fresh life, a new beginning._

_ "No!" She said hastily. "I created her to give you a child!"_

_ "You lie you spiteful wretched woman!"_

_ At this proclamation, the baby began to weep. Hera turned from her husband's rage and kissed the baby's brow. "Cry not little Aricia." She whispered. "I will protect you."_

_ Zeus' temper flared. He drew his lightning bolt and turned back to meet Hera's terrified gaze. "You have no power against me Hera, wife." _

_Zeus looked down at the baby who had suddenly ceased screaming. Aricia stared up at the Lord of the Sky with her wide brown eyes, blinking them curiously like a newborn calf. She was beautiful, as lovely as a porcelain doll. She yawned and slept right there in the arms of her mother, not a worry or a care yet capable of forming in her mind._

_ "What is it called?" He asked._

_ "Aricia." Hera answered softly. "She is named Aricia. Please, will you not accept her as you did Hephaestus? I give you a daughter to love and adore you as any good daughter should."_

_ Zeus laughed darkly. "I know you Hera and your daughter from only your stubborn blood will grow to loath me as you do." He looked back at Aricia. "She will be allowed to love in my domain until her fifth year of life. And from then on she must survive as the other demigods, even mine, are forced to."_

_ "Demigod?" Hera asked. "But…but she is a goddess."_

_ "I say she is not!" Zeus thundered. "If she is to live, she will be only half of what you wished! Your child will not die, but she will not live a day pasted her fifth year at her side!" With his proclamation Zeus turned and left the three goddesses, and the newborn demigoddess in silence._

_ Aricia whimpered for her mother's comfort and squirmed in her arms. Tenderly, Hera lifted her close and fed the child her first meal. While she sucked greedily Hera's eyes filled with tears. Athena could not empathize with her queen, for she always sent her children to their fathers upon their birth. In fact, she had delivered one in a golden cradle a mere week ago. Aphrodite however, who knew full well the power of love pitied Hera. It would be hard to let go of the little one when the time came._

_ "Maybe he will change his mind." Aphrodite suggested gently. "There is time to convince him."_

_ Hera shook her head, her tears falling on her child's angelic face. "No, he never will. I have only this brief time with my daughter before he tears her from me."_

_ "Then," Athena said. "I suggest you enjoy it."_

_ The others left, leaving Hera and Aricia alone. Aricia ceased suckling and gifted her mother with her first smile and giggle. "Time is precious my dove." Hera whispered. "One day you are doomed to pass on from me, but know that I will never love you any less."_

_ Aricia hiccupped in response, but Hera took that to heart as a 'As will I Mother.'_

_ "Sleep now my baby, I will protect you."_

_ "Mother!" Hera heard footsteps as Hebe, her eldest daughter raced in to the chambers. "I heard…oh I am so sorry Mother!"_

_ Hebe went to her mother's side and gazed down at her new half-sister. "She is wonderful." She awed. "Not a flaw, not a single flaw."_

_ "Thank you Hebe, here hold your sister." Hera passed Hebe Aricia who at first whined in protest, then calmed in her sister's embrace._

_ Smiling, the goddess settled back down against her bed and watched her daughter's meet one another. Hebe took great joy in the child while Aricia simply stared and blinked, unable to understand her world yet._

_ "One day you will grow, and I will teach you many things." Hebe whispered. _

_ Hera felt a pang in her heart, for already, the day she would lose her baby was already rapidly approaching. _


	13. Sins of a mother

"Son of Poseidon, to what do I and my Hunters owe the honor of your visit?" Artemis asked Percy once he had finally found the Hunters. They were currently in the Miles Standish State Forest, only about an a half from Boston.

"Lady Artemis, I am here to speak with your lieutenant and my cousin, Thalia." Percy tried his best not to let his apprehension get the better of him. Sure, things between Zeus and Hera were the core of this problem, but e didn't want Zeus to get mad at his father as well. When Zeus and Poseidon quarreled, things never went well for Percy.

"Of course, wait here and I will retrieve her for you."

Percy sat down on a nearby stump and tapped his hands against his knees. It wasn't the demigod ADHD at work, well not entirely. He was nervous. Thalia was capable of killing him if he got her angry, and worse she had back up too. The _last_ thing Percy wanted was a daughter of Zeus against him. Besides, Thalia was his friend.

"Hey Percy!" Thalia shouted as she climbed up the hill towards him. Her silver tiara shined even brighter against the contrast of her dark hair. When she reached Percy her smile dropped and her face became serious though. "I can only guess why you are here."

Percy stood up and shook his head, his green eyes sad. "Thalia, why would you of all people…"

"I had no choice Percy!" Thalia thundered her temper as quick as her father's. "I had orders!"

"Thalia, _you_, you of all people….you're one of us….a kid of the Big Three and so you know how insanely unfair it is to be almost killed everyday just because of your parent. Aricia had no control that Hera was upset with Zeus, maybe Hera wasn't even upset, and maybe she really just wanted a baby. Aricia couldn't control that either."

"I know Percy, and I couldn't bring myself to do it." Thalia's voice softened. "Especially, well Percy she refused to stand up let alone fight back. She was just going to let it happen. She probably knew if she fought back it would only give Zeus a new excuse to kill her. He'd claim she tried to hurt his child out of her mother's spite."

Percy felt even worse about Aricia. It seemed Zeus wanted her dead and would never stop until it was so. "Look Thalia, I know it must have been hard for you to disobey your dad. But Aricia is a long way away now, and has no intention of causing trouble."

"If Zeus demands her death, he'll have it." Thalia said, her voice edged with electricity. "The child's life should have been ended long ago, when she wasn't a person."

"Wait…WHAT!" Percy exclaimed. "What do you mean!"

"Before she had a name, before she had anything that could have made her alive. When she was a baby and had no idea what fear was, when it would have been quick and easier for everyone involved if Zeus had ended her existence and allowed her to be reborn to someone else."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Percy kicked the stump he'd been sitting on. "You think this would be _better_ if your father had murdered a _baby_?"

"If she is allowed to live any longer she will just be Hera's pawn one day. She'll grow into her mother's stubborn and spiteful nature and could ruin Olympus." Thalia's voice was calm but her words were laced with venom.

"How would you feel if people compared you to your mom Thalia?" Percy knew he was on super thin ice with this topic, but Thalia needed to wake up. "She couldn't help the things her mother did before her birth, she didn't ask to be born to her mother any more than you asked to be born to yours."

She punched him. Hard, right in his chest. Percy reeled back and fell on his backside. Thalia had an arrow clutched in her hand and had it over his throat like a dagger. "Take that back!"

"No! You know it's true!" Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and slide back enough so he could stand. "Thalia you know it's true!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT! UP!" Thalia pounced at him. Percy sliced at her arrow and she ducked around him. "Percy take it back!"

Percy felt horrible about making his friend relive her horrible relationship with her mother. He had been lucky; his mother had loved him and always protected him. Thalia had been the unlucky one; a hunted child of Zeus and an alcoholic mother.

"Thalia, you know I didn't want to say those things but you need to get it through your stupid, _stupid _ thunder-clouded head!" Percy sneered. "I'm not going to just stand back and let you try and kill Aricia!"

"I don't care about Aricia!" Thalia screamed and threw down her weapon. "That stupid little brat has gotten more attention from my father than I have in my entire life! And I'm glad you think so little of me that you think I'm going to try to kill her again! I didn't want to in the first place but I was afraid of what he was going to do to me!"

Percy swore that there were tears in Thalia's eyes. "Thalia, I don't think that you are a killer, but I'm still angry that you drove her away from the safety of Camp Half-Blood." Percy dropped his weapon too. "But now I understand."

"The worst part is she looked so hurt that I was the one sent to get her. She thought that we were step-sisters." Thalia cringed. "I mean, I guess we are but…."

Percy saw that she was hiding pain, something dark in her past that she was refusing to let out. "Maybe you need to be the one to convince your father to leave her alone." Percy said gently. "If you both stand together then it will show him Zeus and Hera can get along too."

Thalia shook her head. "I want to get along with her, but Zeus and Hera will never see eye to eye." She spread her arms and looked at Percy sadly. "As long as people like Aricia and I exist, we are the breathing proof that Zeus cannot be faithful." Thalia reached back down and picked up her arrow. "Get out of here Percy, or I'll send my Hunters after you."

"Thalia I…'

Before Percy could blink he felt the head of the arrow scratch against his throat. Thalia was close enough for Percy to see the rage and sorrow in her stormy blue eyes. "GET OUT!" She shoved him again. "And don't you dare come back here and accuse me again!"

She stormed off, leaving Percy alone on the hill as he watched her walk. He pulled a drachma from his pocket and searched the moist forest until he came across a rainbow. "Annabeth Chase, Marriot Hotel, Boston Massachusetts!" He said and tossed the coin.

Instantly it disappeared and the rainbow shimmered until Annabeth appeared. "Hey Annabeth, I just talked to Thalia." He said.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what did she have to say?"

"Well, it's like we assumed. She didn't want to threaten her, but Zeus gave the orders." Percy pushed his hair out of his eyes. "And she doesn't seem like she's about to charge after her again anytime soon."

"That's good , Silena and I are about to go."

"Did you find a lead on Hebe?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, we think we may have found her." Annabeth looked over her shoulder nervously. "Listen, I can't say much more in case we lose her, but be safe and get back to camp okay? Tell Chiron Silena and I are fine."

"Wait Annabeth…."

However the daughter of Athena cut the Iris message short, and Percy chuckled aloud. She really must have a plan rapidly in motion for her to cut him off so quick. It was nice to hear her voice, see her face… Percy felt himself blush again and was grateful no one else was around to see him.

Maybe when all this was over Silena and Aricia would be willing to put in a good word for him so he could ask Annabeth to the fireworks. Percy smiled at the idea, and started his trek through the forest as he decided how long it was going to take him to get back to New York.

"Okay Hermes, want to magically get me back to camp so I don't have to go back to Boston?" Percy called out. His voice echoed through the forest and went unanswered. "Yeah, thought so." Percy grumbled. "The second this is done I am _dragging_ Aricia to a Yankees game!"


	14. Chains

Aricia wondered if she could make babies the _normal_ way or if she would have to take the path of pathogenesis that had created her. As Hera's daughter, the urge to have and protect a family one day was an ever consuming thought that gnawed at her stomach every time she saw a woman with a baby carriage. Back in Ancient Greece, it would have been completely appropriate for her to be married and with child by now, but these times were different.

The demigoddess sat on her bench in the park and watched as mothers played with their little ones, unaware that they had a guardian angel watching over and protecting them. No one would ever assume a 13 year old girl alone on a bench was blessing the scene with her presence, ensuring no cuts, no scraped knees, no kidnappings or lost toys.

She envied the children, jealous that their mothers could openly love them so strongly. She had wished Hera and herself had had such a time together, simple and magnificent as going to a playground to mingle with the mortal children just for a single hour. Just once, it would have lasted Aricia a lifetime of happiness. Aricia never doubted her mother's love of course; it wasn't Hera's fault Zeus was the way he was.

Suddenly, a child caught her eye. She was alone standing by the swings, her eyes very bright, as if they were flames dancing in the fireplace. She stared at Aricia, as if she were expecting something to happen, or Aricia to do something.

Hesitantly Aricia stood and slowly walked towards the child. She knelt down in what appeared to be an attempt to match the child's height, but it was truly in reverence.

"Goddess Hestia?" Aricia whispered.

"It is I, both eldest and youngest of Kronos and Rhea." The child smiled and patted Aricia's face gently. "It is good to see you are still alive little niece. But you must be wary danger is always near you."

Before she could remember her manners Aricia scooped the child form Hestia was taking up in her arms and embraced her merrily. "Oh!" Aricia blushed when she realized what she was doing. "Forgive, me; it is just so wonderful to see a familiar and friendly face."

However, when Aricia opened her eyes her arms were empty. She was _sure_ that the goddess has been there mere seconds before. Now though, she was only hugging herself and the air around her. Had the presence of her aunt Hestia been a sign that she had divine protection of some sort? She knew that her mother, Aphrodite and Athena all vouched for her, for each had protected her openly already.

"Hi!" A small voice erupted through her thoughts.

Aricia turned to see a little boy waiting for her to answer him. "Hello." Aricia said brightly. This wasn't new, little children had a way of approaching her since she gave off a protective aura. "How are you little one?"

The boy scrunched up his nose. "I'm not little!" His chest puffed up. "I am six and three-quarters!" He proclaimed proudly.

"You are littler than I am." Aricia jested and ruffled his sandy colored mop of hair. "But my you are already quite the little man."

Blushing with pride the child took her hand and urged her to her feet. "Come with me." He begged, pulling her to the direction of the slides. "We can play!"

Aricia accepted, glad for a brief vacation from the stabbing loneliness. He led her to the slides and like a monkey scampered up the ladder and took his turn. The slide was red and styled like a giant tube so Aricia watched as the child disappeared until his ride ended at the mouth of the contraption.

_"Aricia." _A voice echoed in the back of her mind. _"Be careful darling."_

_ "Mother?"_ Aricia thought to herself but then shook the thought away.

"Your turn!" The boy insisted, lightly shoving Aricia towards the latter. 'Now you go!" He urged again.

A pit began to form in Aricia's stomach. Something was starting to make her sick, and she did not know what. She looked around and all the other children were still playing happily, not a sign of danger anywhere. She chuckled at her paranoia and climbed to the entrance of the slide.

Then things went horribly wrong. She felt the hands grab at the back of her shirt, wrenching her upwards, and when she exited the slide the playground was gone. There were no longer any children, parents or play equipment. There was only an abandoned alley. It had been Mist, but had Hesti?

"No…" Aricia moaned as she felt herself being forced to her knees. She felt all her strength instantly drain from her limbs.

There was dark laughter above her. "Foolish, weak hearted child. You are too easy to lure into a trap."

"Father…" Aricia moaned without thinking.

Lightning crashed to the ground inches from her, so close the heat burned her face. Zeus, 20 feet tall was glaring down at her, she was trapped in his giant hand. The Lord of the sky closed his fist and trapped her between his massive fingers.

"You are mine now you little whelping." Zeus taunted and slammed his fist against the ground.

Aricia screamed as the shock of the blow rattled her bones. "Stop it! Please!" She begged. "I don't want to die!" Tears poured from her brown eyes. "Father, please don't kill me!"

"I am certainly _not_ your father." Zeus thundered and slammed his fist to the ground once more for good measure. "And nor do I intended to kill you just yet, for first you will serve my purpose." Zeus chuckled again, causing Aricia to sob harder. "I will use you to break your mother."

In a flash, Aricia suddenly found herself back on Olympus, still in Zeus' massive fist. A few gods were already there, Ares and Hermes stared in shock, as did Demeter. They all just stood there as Zeus screamed, "HERA!"

"Zeus, what have you done?" Aphrodite's voice cried out in horror. "Leave the child be! She has done nothing wrong!"

"Silence!" Zeus turned his rage towards the Goddess of love. "Or you will feel my wrath as well!"

Aphrodite quailed at the threat but did not back down. "Please my lord, she is innocent of any harm against you."

"Aricia!" Hera shimmered in to view and tried to grab for her child.

Zeus battered her back and sneered at his wife. Hera stood and stared wide eyed as Zeus tightened his grip around Aricia's small body.

"Ah!" Aricia whimpered and tried to wiggle her way out of his hand. "Please, let me go!"

Zeus looked down at her and released his hand, allowing Aricia to plummet several feet down to the ground. She hit hard and crawled in pain towards her mother. Hera covered the distance between her and her daughter. "Baby, are you okay?"

Aricia was only semi-conscious, having hit her head when she landed in addition to Zeus draining her energy and strength. "Mama." She said softly and rested her head on Hera's lap. "Am I dead now?"

"No darling, you're here, you're on Olympus." Hera whispered and smoothed back her child's hair. "I won't let him…"

But before Hera could whisper reassurances to her daughter Zeus resumed his torment on the child. With his massive hand he grabbed her again and held her high in the air. Aricia's body was nearly limp by now and Hera was desperate. "Whatever you are planning, please do it to me! I am the one you want to punish!" Hera looked up at Aricia in distress. "She's only a little girl."

Zeus looked at Hera and then to Aricia and closed his other hand over the child. When he opened his fists she was gone. Hera felt something inside of her shatter.

"What have you done!"

Zeus smiled and directed his eyes towards the side of the mountain. There, her wrists chained to the mountain and heavy anvils around her ankles Aricia hung as her mother had centuries ago. Hera's muscles recalled the agonizing pain she had suffered and she wept in desperation for her child. It was clear to all the Olympians that in addition to her captivity, Zeus was sending wave after waving of electricity through the child's body.

"Zeus, I must protest!" Athena said, appalled. "There is no logical or reasonable need for this to be so."

"I am Lord of Olympus!" Zeus screamed, "And will do as I see fit!" He looked at the gods and goddesses. "You all know of her jealous spite!" He pointed at Hera. "She created the little brat to insult me! That girl will raise rebellion against me if she goes unchecked!"

"The world does not know she is Hera's daughter." Aphrodite said timidly. "She dwelt in my cabin! She is believed to be one of mine!"

"And when her mother's stubborn pride grows into her, she will march to Cabin 2 and proclaim who she truly spawned from!" Zeus turned back to Hera. "It is your choice wife, either she remains there where she can do me no harm, or I will let her go…all the way down the mountain side. Do you think this creation will survive such a fall?" He leered. "Care to test it?"

"No!" Hera screamed. "Just leave her be! Let her return to me and I will keep her from your site for however long you wish it! She will do you no harm, she is innocent of all crimes you accuse her of!"

On the mountainside Aricia could hear the voices in her head trying to commune with her. This time she was sure it was Hestia.

_"Hold strong little one, so long as I protect the hearth and home of this family I will not allow murder here."_

Aricia couldn't speak; her body was tearing itself apart in pain. She knew now how Prometheus felt as the eagle of Zeus tore apart his flesh each day for all eternity. She was sure that her suffering would not stop until Zeus snapped her chains and allowed her to fall to her death.

At least she had seen her mother again, in person and not just another dream. She had felt Hera's love and concern, her mother's wish to see her safely at her side once again. She could die happy, knowing that. She was grateful she had been permitted to be held by Hera for a final time.

Electricity shot through her body once more, causing more screams to erupt from her mouth. Those on Olympus felt themselves flinch at the sound, even Ares. Athena was furious, never before having seen just injustice of a demigod. She questioned herself on what she would do if it had been one of her own in such a predicament. The thought made her queasy. The air shimmered and Artemis appeared.

"Father! Oh Father how could you do such a thing to that maiden!" she frantically looked down at Aricia. "Give her to me, let me make her one of mine!"

Zeus looked down at Artemis, who had always been able to get what she asked him for. She and Athena were truly his favored children. "I am sorry, dear daughter. But this one cannot be allowed to be free."

That night, Zeus found Hera still weeping, peering over the mountainside at her imprisoned daughter. There was nothing anyone save Zeus could do to free the girl, or even help her with the pain. Zeus looked at her triumphantly; Hera was broken, and would never defy him again.

The Queen Goddess turned and faced her hated husband, eyes red with both grief and rage. "You monster." She hissed, "You are a monster!" she stood and pointed an accusing finger at Zeus and glared. "She is yours too!"


	15. Truth Left Unsaid

Silena and Annabeth walked into the front entrance of the Boys & Girls club and looked at the directory. Annabeth traced her finger down the lists of names and rooms until a smile broke out across her face. "Bingo! Third floor!"

"Okay, let's go." Silena felt a stabbing pain running through her chest, as if something was about to, or had already gone horribly wrong. "And let's hurry."

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, concerned as she watched the color momentarily drain from the daughter of love's pretty face.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about talking to Hebe." Silena said, admitting only a half-truth. She did not want to tell Annabeth about her premonition.

They walked down the hall, up a flight a stairs and turned in to a room with a sign reading Childcare Center over the doorway. On the other side of the room Silena could hear the high pitched voices of small children talking in excited tones. She swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A little voice hollered.

"Madison please sit…oh! Yes, please come in!" A much older voice answered.

Nervously Annabeth and Silena walked in to the room to see twenty pairs of little eyes staring up on them. The kids were sitting in a half-circle on the floor with cups of juice in their hands. Their faces were sticky with chocolate and Juicy Juice but for the most part they were cute.

Silena and Annabeth had worn their orange camp shirts so Hebe would get the message right away. The goddess' eyes widened temporarily before she regained her composure and nodded. "Hello there, do what do I owe this visit."

"Ms H, what is that on their shirts?" A little girl asked and pointed.

"A Pegasus, like from the stories I have told you all." Hebe smiled brightly and looked at her charges. "Now, you all sit here like well behaved boys and girls for a few minutes while I talk to our guests."

She turned to Annabeth and Silena and ushered them back out the door. For a moment she simply stared at them both before pointing at Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, I am guessing."

Annabeth nodded. "Yes."

Hebe turned now to Silena. "Aphrodite, no doubt."

"Please, you must know why we are here." Silena jumped right in, her chest feeling the familiar sharp pains again.

Hebe nodded her eyes were sad as she took a deep breath and said, "My sister isn't here." She nervously looked over her shoulder and down the halls. "You must understand, I can only protect her for so long. Zeus always knows, and sooner or later he sends his minions to torment her."

"Your mother Hera gave us this to give to you." Annabeth said and handed Hebe the letter Hera had given Silena.

Hebe looked at it curiously and opened the envelop so that the other two girls could see. The letter was blank, well for only a few moments until ink began to submerge itself on the page. Annabeth's eyes widened. "I've heard of these! The gods used them during wars to pass only the most crucial information of the moment to the generals they favored."

Hebe looked down at the ink and began to read aloud,

"_Hebe,_ _things have gone terribly wrong! Zeus has captured Aricia and is tormenting her as we speak on Olympus. Worse, Zeus now knows the truth and will not retract his decision out of his stubborn pride!"_

"No!" Silena screamed, not meaning to. "What is he doing to her?"

"It does not say." Hebe was shaking with grief. "I can only imagine, that poor little girl."

Annabeth stared down at the letter. "What does she mean, when she says that Zeus now knows the truth?"

Hebe ripped the letter apart and threw the scraps in the trash can. "Aricia may or may not be the daughter of Hera _and_ Zeus." She admitted. "I've never been sure, but she very well could be Zeus' child."

"What?" Silena and Annabeth shouted at once.

Silena shook her head in shock. "Are you sure?"

"No, I am not." Hebe admitted. "She is probably Hera's but at the same time you can never be too sure with those two. Hera and Zeus could have made Aricia while Hera was planning on pathogenesis."

Annabeth put her head in her hands and groaned. "There's no way to tell?"

"Unfortunately, Zeus needs to just believe Hera." Hebe answered. "Which he never will, even if her words are true."

"He's going to kill her." Silena wept.

"If she is a goddess in her own right she cannot be killed." Hebe whispered. "But he will torment her for all eternity."

Silena sank to the ground and wept. She pictured little Aricia screaming in pain, Silena powerless to help her. Just like Zeus said. "H-how do we save her?"

Hebe gently laid a hand on Silena's shoulder. "You can't child."

Silena would not accept that and looked desperately at Hebe. "What if…"

"What if what child?" Hebe looked over her shoulder worriedly. She needed to get back to the kids. "Speak quickly."

"_Three demigods must search for that which has fled_. _To reveal a truth that has long gone unsaid._ _Family must work with wisdom and love._ _If it is a place one does seek in Olympus above." _Silena repeated the prophecy in a cold, dead voice. "Annabeth and I discovered the long unsaid truth about Aricia; that she may or may not be Zeus' kid as well." Silena stood up, a serious expression over powering her lovely face. "And now I seek a place on Olympus above." She growled. "I am going to switch places with Aricia."

"Zeus will never accept…." Hebe began, flustered but Silena cut her off.

"His pride will not allow this matter to simply be dropped; but perhaps as long as someone is being punished, he will accept a trade."

"Silena that's madness!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Hebe shook her head. "I need to get back in there, be careful you too, but please, _please_…" Her eyes briefly shined with tears. "Save my little sister."

She shut the door and disappeared without another word. Annabeth looked at Silena who just stared back with a determined look in her eyes. "Silena, what you are proposing is madness. "

"If Aricia is only a demigod then there is no reason why I couldn't take the pain like she is doing." Silena made her hands into fists. "Even if she is a full goddess, she is a little kid. I _hate_ it was bullies pick on little kids."

"Zeus wants to punish Hera Silena, not Aphrodite. He'll never let you two trade."

Silena smirked. "Well, then he won't know until Aricia is far from Olympus." Silena stormed out of the building and didn't stop walking, not even when Annabeth was calling after her.

After a few blocks Annabeth caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "W-where are you going!"

"To get a bus back to New York City, and from there to the Empire State Building." Silena said and kept moving forward.

"Silena, your plan is noble, but it won't work!"

Silena whirled around and sneered. "Why! Because I'm not the child of a strategic war goddess like you?" She stared up at the sky, as if she were daring Olympus to challenge her statement. "I will do what I need to do to save Aricia, even if it means eternal pain and torment; I've done more to deserve it than Aricia."

The bus pulled up to the curve, the words; NYC! Flashing in neon lights on the side. Silena swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at Annabeth. "Coming?"

Annabeth nodded. "You're as crazy as Percy." She said. "And if you're going to do something stupid, you best not do it alone."

"Thank you." Silena said softly and stepped towards the bus.

The two demigoddesses took their seats and tried to get some rest. Silena leaned her head against the window and tried to gather her courage. She fiddled with the charm bracelet on her wrist and swallowed her tears_. "I deserve this more than Aricia."_ She repeated to herself.

It wasn't as easy as people thought, being the daughter of Love. It made the attachments you created much stronger than an average person would feel. To Silena, nothing was more important in the world than saving Aricia, because there was no one more important to Silena it seemed like.

Silena didn't want to close her eyes, for she feared if she did that she would see Zeus' words come to life. But finally, sleep overtook her and dragged her in to her nightmares.

_Aricia was hanging by her wrists, crimson blood dripping from the shackles connecting her to the mountainside. Her face and hair were filthy, and she was silent, which was worse than if she had been screaming. _

_ "Aricia?" Silena called, praying she would respond._

_ Aricia opened a single eye slowly and attempted to smile. "Silena…"_

_ "I'm going to save you." Silena promised. "Just hold on."_

_ Aricia shook her head. "Just let me die Silena, just let me die." She shuddered as a fresh wave of electricity ran through her body. "It won't take very long at this rate."_

_ "Don't you dare say that!" Silena chastised. "What will your mother do if you die like this!"_

_ "She will be free." Aricia whimpered. "Then Zeus cannot harm her anymore." Another volt of electricity struck her. "Go." She said, her voice commanding._

The bus jolted Silena awake. She had broken out in to a sweat again, but luckily Annabeth was asleep this time. Silena wanted to vomit, she was so repulsed by Zeus' cruelty! Now more than ever her resolve was ironclad. "Just hold on Aricia, just hold on."


	16. Life

**A/N: Okay guys, this should have been said a while ago but…THANKS! Thanks to all of you who have given such positive reviews to keep me going! Okay, so in this chapter I mention one of those electricity balls from science museums but wasn't sure how to describe it if you didn't know what it was so here is a link. **.com/2007/06/innovation_at_ a

Zeus stood before the dangling child and scrunched his thick dark eyebrows together. The girl had long ago passed out from her pain, even with the lightning running through her she slept. She looked like Hera did with her long dark hair and big brown eyes, her white arms and her overall facial structure. She in a way, reminded Zeus of the tender years he fell in love with Hera. Back when there was no anger or spite between them.

"Child, look at me." Zeus commanded.

Aricia however just hung limp like an abused ragdoll. Zeus knew she was not dead, but her appearance made even the King of Olympus worry for a moment if he had gone too far. Frustrated he shocked her again and her eyes flew open in surprise and pain.

Zeus expected her to beg, but instead so looked at him with a stone cold glaze in her eyes. It was not defiance, but it also was not fear. He stepped closer and grabbed her face in between his hands and stared at her. The electricity had destroyed the brown of her eyes, now they were a bright violet shade with constant streams of blue flittering through. Like an electricity ball you'd see at a science museum. They shocked Zeus to look at, not even Thalia's eyes were that intense.

"I am Hera's daughter My Lord, not a demigoddess of the Big Three." Aricia said quietly. "So I cannot be the one you fear in the prophecy. I can't do any harm to the gods, nor would I _ever_ aid the Titans."

Ah, so the begging was beginning. Zeus let go of her face and glared down at her. "You're very birth was an affront on my authority."

"Then…" Aricia swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Then what, child?"

"Why didn't you kill me when I was born?" Aricia dared to ask.

"I do not know, but I regret it." Zeus answered harshly and began to leave the mountainside.

"Are you going to send me to the Fields of Punishment?"

Zeus stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "Of course not. Hades judges the dead, and he would gladly move you to the front of the line to Elysium."

Aricia sighed with relief at the knowledge of knowing she would not be damned for a birth she could not control, and a life she did not ask for.

Suddenly there was a loud chime from above Zeus' head. Someone had taken the elevator up to Olympus. He looked back at Aricia who had once more passed into unconsciousness before reappearing at the top of the mountain.

"Who dares arrive in Olympus unannounced?" He asked Hermes, the god closest to him.

But before the Messenger God could answer a familiar voice spoke up.

"It is I, Father."

"Thalia?" Zeus stared down at his daughter, lieutenant to Artemis and proof of his infidelity to Hera. "Why are you here? You did not have permission."

"I come to beg for the release of Aricia." Thalia said boldly. "You may war with Hera, but I have no qualms with Hera's child. I know you have her, Artemis told me and she would not lie about such a thing."

Zeus glared at his daughter and thundered, "How _dare_ you!"

"Because I was hounded by the beasts of Hades when I was her age; all because you were my father. I did not ask for an Olympian to be my father, nor one who had sworn an oath to have more children with mortals but broke his oath anyway. It's not fair for the gods to punish the children of other gods just for being born!" Thalia was not only defending Aricia's existence, but her own as well now. "Hera created Aricia because you made me." She jabbed herself in the chest. "At least she was not unfaithful to you, her husband to make Aricia, and if Artemis story is correct, Aricia may be yours as well, couldn't she?"

Zeus stared at Thalia, shocked by her frankness and anger. Her words were true, but he had never made himself face them before. He thought he was above them. Before he could speak, the elevator chimed again.

"Huh?" Thalia turned around as Silena and Annabeth burst through the elevator doors.

By this time every Olympian, excluding Hera was there. Aphrodite and Athena exchanged puzzled looks before staring at their daughters. Aphrodite cleared her throat and looked down at her daughter. "Silena? Why are you here darling?"

Silena stared at her mother, her eyes apologetic for what she must do. She turned to Zeus and dropped to her knees before him. With all the gods and goddesses in his presence, would Zeus' pride let him free Aricia and accept Silena in exchange?

"Oh great and mighty Zeus, I come and offer my life in exchange for the freedom of Aricia's." She said, her voice sounding stronger than she felt.

All of Olympus went silent. Finally Zeus said,

"You have come too late daughter of Aphrodite. The child is dead."

Silena looked up at Zeus in horror. "N-no…..please…no." She mumbled.

Thalia looked up at Zeus with a quizzical look in her stormy eyes. She knew the child was alive. Zeus glared at her and ordered her to be silent. "Yes daughter of Aphrodite, the one called Aricia has passed to Elysium."

"No!" Silena wailed and looked back at Annabeth who looked as if she wanted to burst into tears as well. "Why?" Silena whimpered. "She was just a little girl."

"He lies!" Suddenly Hera's voice ripped through the hall. Everyone turned in surprise, and then stared in horror as Hera entered with broken Aricia in her arms. "She is not yet dead, but she is so weak…"

"HERA!" Zeus roared in rage.

"Do with me what you will; for the true battle is between us, the true person you want to hurt is me." Hera said and gently laid Aricia at Silena's feet. "Your rage could not match my own, thus I could break your chains that tormented my girl."

Aricia's chest was rising and falling slowly, the only proof that she was still alive. Her eyes fluttered open and fell on Silena's face. "Hello sister." She said softly.

"Ari, hold on." Silena begged and grabbed her hand. "You're safe now, don't give up."

Thalia knelt beside Aricia and put the girl's head in her lap to try and comfort her breaking body. "It's okay Aricia, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Annabeth looked up at Zeus who looked like he was about to bring down the mountain in his fury. "My Lord?" She said. "My Lord please; it is not weakness to show mercy. True power comes from forgiveness, from mercy."

Athena smiled proudly at her daughter before looking back to Zeus. "No one would dare think less of you My Lord, you are now and forever King of Olympus. Showing mercy to one little girl who has done nothing wrong is not _weakness_ it is just the right thing to do."

Zeus walked to Hera and stared at her. Hera looked back at him, her eyes red from tears and pain. He knelt beside her and gently took her hand in his. "Is she mine Hera?" He asked.

Hera nodded. "Yes."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because you do not love me husband, and you do not love our children. Why would you have loved her? You would have hated her just the same, and so I told you she was only mine."

The truth rang throughout Olympus, a truth long unsaid. Silena stroked Aricia's dark hair and whispered, "Did you hear that Aricia? You are a goddess."

Zeus looked to the other Olympians who were waiting for his decision. They wanted mercy and were silently demanding he give it. Aricia would never have a throne on Olympus, but there could be some job for her to tend to as a goddess. Abused children perhaps.

"I want to stay with you." Aricia whispered to Silena. "I can't make any trouble as a half-blood."

Zeus had to make his choice. He looked at Aricia and sighed in defeat. "I will let the child decide her own fate. If she returns to the mortal world she will be only a demigod but if she remains her, her title as a goddess will be restored. However, if she returns to the mortal world she can claim herself to Cabin 2."

The gods broke into whispers among one another, all wondering what the child would chose. Immortality, as sweet as it sounded, was not always the path many heroes chose. Hera took her daughter and held her close. "No matter your choice, I will always be with you."

Thalia, Silena and Annabeth stared as well, all wishing for different things. Silena wanted Aricia to return, Annabeth believed Aricia deserved to be a goddess and Thalia secretly wished the child would join the Hunters. Finally, Aricia spoke.

"For the good of Olympus, I will return to Camp Half-Blood, as an Aphrodite." She looked at the Goddess of Love. "That is of course, if she still does not mind."

Aphrodite beamed. "Of _course_ not!"

Silena yelped with happiness and threw her arms around Aricia. Not only would she be returning which was more than Silena could ever hope for, but she would still claim herself as a member of Cabin 10.

Hera on the other hand felt her heart breaking. Aricia looked at her mother and said gently, "Mother, I can still come and visit you, and we can still speak to one another. But the world is not ready to accept that I am yours. The mortals are fighting their own war, and my true origin could destroy the resolve they had in that prophecy. They could think it was me."

"I understand little one," Hera said softly. "I'm just going to miss you."

Aricia touched her pendant. "You'll always be with me."

Athena fed Aricia nectar and ambrosia which immediately returned her strength. She stood up and embraced Thalia. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "Your words helped, I am sure of it."

"Be safe little Calf." Thalia teased and retuned the hug. "If you ever need me, there is a place among the Hunters for you."

The four girls got on the elevator and took a final look at Olympus. Silena put a protective hand on Aricia's shoulder and smiled down at her. "Let's go home."


	17. The End 3 Years Later

**AN: Okay so if you have not read the Last Olympian than BEWARE FOR SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. And if you have read it, obviously this didn't happen exactly this way.**

_(Three Years Later)_

_ "Silena!" Aricia came running from the battle field. The other demigods were celebrating the victory over the Titans, but all the daughter of Hera saw was the stiff body at her feet. "No!"_

_ Annabeth and Percy stared at each other with pain looks on their faces. Percy stepped forward and said, "Aricia she was a hero okay? A hero."_

_ "I know she was a hero!" Aricia screamed at him. _

_ Clarisse, who through her friendship with Silena had grown to like Aricia, began to cry again. "It's okay, let it out Aricia." She said gently, more gently than Aricia had ever heard her speak._

_ Aricia took Silena's body in her arms and pressed her face against it. Her sister was gone, dead. Who cared if the Titans were defeated? Her life now had nothing. She was empty again. When they burned her, the shroud hot pink with the electric spear Cabin 10 let Aricia light the torch. She stood over her sister and wept again. _

_ "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good." She whispered, quoting Silena's favorite __Wicked __song. "Fly to Elysium sister, be with Charlie." She started the fire and stepped back as the flames consumed the shroud and then the body. "I will see you again someday." She promised and looked up to the stars. _

_ The next morning Drew was announced the new head of Cabin 10. Aricia packed her bags to leave. There was nothing for her in Aphrodite's cabin anymore. Only Annabeth tried to convince her to stay._

_ "Please, those guys need a better leader than Drew." Annabeth reasoned. _

_ "It wouldn't be right." Aricia said and shoved more supplies in her pack. "I will not lead them; I am not one of them."_

_ "They believe that you are though." Annabeth protested. "And where will you go anyway?"_

_ "I'll travel around, find broken homes that maybe I can fix." Aricia stated. "It's not goodbye forever Annabeth. I will be back when I am needed."_

_ Annabeth gave up and hugged Aricia tightly. "Be safe Calf, and swear on Styx you're coming home to us."_

_ "I swear on Styx." Aricia promised and lifted her bag over her shoulders. _

_ Together Annabeth and Aricia walked to the entrance to the camp. They embraced a final time before Aricia gave a heavy sigh. "Take care of your boyfriend." She teased. "And don't let him get in anymore trouble."_

_ "I won't Annabeth promised._

_ Aricia took any other deep breath and stepped out of Camp Half-Blood. She wasn't afraid though, she knew her mother was with her and somewhere in Elysium there was an extra set of eyes watching. _


	18. Epilogue: 3 months after The End

Epilogue: 3 months after The End

Aricia smelt the familiar scent of strawberries. The sun shone brightly as she stepped back through the protective barriers of Camp Half-Blood. She was 17 now, far from the scrawny 13 year old scrap of a girl who had stumbled in 3, almost 4 years ago. Clarisse La Rue saw her from across the training yard and waved. Aricia waved back, happy to see someone she knew.

There were many new faces here at camp now since the gods were claiming everyone. New cabins for more gods were being built. Aricia felt a tickle in the back of her mind. If she had accepted immortality, would she have gotten a cabin? No, she would have had children with only one man, like her mother Hera.

"Hey! Calf!" Aricia turned and saw Annabeth Chase coming from the cabins. There was another new camper with her. A pretty girl with short hair with multiple braids woven in to it.

"Wise-girl!" Aricia chuckled and ran to the pair and embraced Annabeth. "I promised I'd be back. And _you_ promised to not let your boyfriend get in more trouble."

Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know Percy."

"Yes, I know Percy." Aricia agreed and looked down at the new arrival. "Hello." She greeted politely.

"Hello." The girl shifted nervously on her feet. "I am Piper."

"I'm Ari." Aricia said with a friendly smile. Even though she was no longer a goddess, she still made people feel welcome, like a family would. "Have you been claimed?" She asked.

Annabeth answered for her. "Not yet, but I bet tonight."

And as always, the daughter of Athena was right. That night at the campfire when Aphrodite claimed and blessed Piper McLean Aricia bowed with everyone else. She took it upon herself after the campfire to do what Silena had done for her so long ago.

"Listen Piper, if Drew gives you a hard time you tell me." Aricia said as the two walked back along the cabins.

"Shouldn't you be the new leader of Cabin 10?" Piper asked nervously. "You seem stronger."

"I may be, but…" Aricia stopped in her tracks and swallowed her tears. "Silena Beauregard and I…we were very close. Siblings usually don't get close her, but we were." A stray tear escaped. "And when she died, I shattered momentarily and Drew took over."

"She's a tyrant." Piper muttered. "You should be in power, not her."

Aricia looked down at Piper. It seemed for a brief moment Silena was looking at her, the same determination to save the Aphrodite name from ridicule. Aricia looked in Piper's ever color shifting eyes and saw something she didn't see in her 'siblings'; strength.

"Maybe someone else should." Aricia said slowly. "I am not meant to lead Cabin 10. That was my sister's Silena's job." She looked back at Piper and smiled. "And only one person seems worthy enough to lift her torch."

Piper blushed and looked at the cabin they had stopped in front of. Aricia followed her gaze and saw it was Cabin 2, her mother's cabin. She reached up and took a pomegranate off the vine, as she had all those years ago and gave it to Piper.

"Won't she get mad?" Piper asked.

"No, Hera will be happy for the appreciation." Aricia said confidently. "We demigods need to remember to say a few kind words for her too."

"Really?" Piper asked and began to eat the seeds of the fruit. "Wow this is great! Too bad no one lives in Cabin 2 to enjoy these all the time huh?"

Aricia chuckled and looked back at the closed doors of her mother's cabin. Inside there would always be a bed waiting for her, if she ever chose to claim her true mother to the world. Maybe one day, but not yet. Not yet. Instead Aricia nodded and agreed. The world once more seemed to need Aricia to be an Aphrodite. This time though, she felt she must lift the torch of Silena, if only until Piper could hold it herself.

"You're right." She repeated. "No one lives in Cabin 2."


	19. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, so if you liked this story, which I hope you did, I posted a sequel under the Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson Crossovers called ****Noble Blood of Athens**** if you are interested! Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and gave such great reviews, this story started off as a brief idea and I had NO idea how much I would fall in love with it, nor the positive reaction it would get! Anyway: THANKS!**


End file.
